The New Life and Adventures of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby end up in a new adventure after visiting the Grimwood Girls for Graduation. A story about the Foodie and Scooby's news adventures. Shaggy x Zeus Level Harem. A lot of reappearances of girls, OC's, and so much more. I hope you're ready for the new adventures of Shaggy and Scooby, because honestly it's going to be one wild ride.
1. Chapter 1: Grimwood Graduation, Letters

The new life and adventures of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo.

Legal: I don't own Scooby Doo, Hell I don't think if I owned it I could do it justice. However like all my stories I feel I want to play in the Scooby world, and I think Shaggy deserves a harem thus this was born. I mean come on the guy's been through more than anyone in the gang except for Scooby. Yes as usual this is M rated because no character is under sixteen at the youngest. Shaggy's in his mid twenties the rest of the gang are too and all the girls are at least eighteen unless stated otherwise. Anyway hope you enjoy. Later.

Chapter 1: The Ghoul School Just before Graduation and a Message from the Hex Girls.

Shaggy Rogers, a young man of twenty five with blonde hair, stubble on his chin, six feet tall, a thin build, and a hearty appetite was sitting in his room in the Mystery Inc, gang's apartments. He yawned and called out to his black and tan Great Dane, "Hey Scoob, we got a letter from the Grimwood Ghouls. We also got an email from the Hex Girls. Man we must be popular." He chuckled self deprecatingly as he continued "The ghouls invited us to their graduation, and the Hex Girls, are planning on going on tour and making a stop here in Coolsville, think we should tell the gang?"

Shaggy's dog, one Scooby Doo, nodded and said "You Retcha Shaggy, I rhink the rang would love to hear rat the Rex Girls are coming to town sooner or later. We roing to the Rimwood Rhouls Raduation?"

Shaggy shrugged and said "If the gang doesn't need us for anything, I just hope we don't run into the girl's parents again." He shivered at that and said "Man, it would not be cool to end up dealing with Drac again, or Frankenstein, or even the Wolf Man just because their daughter's wanted us there for their ceremony."

Scooby asked "By Rac, do you mean Racula?" Shaggy nodded. Scooby said "Roh Right, re first ret rim at rhe Rhoule School. Rhen there was the Rerewolf rurse and rhe race."

Shaggy nodded and said "Yeah we met him when we won the girls their trophy then again when he cursed me and I was dating Googie. Man that was not fun, wonder if Sibella knows about the monster race. Ah well, at least we know longer have to deal with all those different monsters we dealt with in our late teens, eh Scoob?" Scooby nodded and the two walked out of their apartment to find the rest of Mystery Inc. They found them in the lobby talking. Shaggy waved at them as he entered and said "Like, hey gang. I didn't expect everyone to be here. I thought it was Velma's turn to catalog everything. Also I got a message from some girls I was teaching in the two years we split up and they want me to go to their graduation." The gang as Shaggy called them consisted of Fred Jones, a young man an inch taller than Shaggy with broad shoulders, light blonde hair compared to Shaggy's dirty blonde, blue eyes, and an orange ascot around his neck, Daphne Blake, a five foot nine inch tall redhead, and Velma Dinkley an orange sweater and glasses wearing brunette who was the same height as Daphne.

Fred said "You sure you want to go see them Shag? You don't really bring up much about that time other than saying you faced real monsters. I mean we all remember when you and Daphne told us about those ghosts you hunted. By the way, how is the little boy Flim Flam, doing Daphne?"

Daphne chuckled and said "Flim is good. I get the occasional mail from him, he's currently in high school. Back to the boys though, you sure you want to see these girls?" Shaggy and Scooby nodded. She asked "Want us to come with you?"

Shaggy sighed and said "Invite only Daph, if it wasn't I'd gladly invite you guys to come with." She nodded at that and everyone turned to Velma waiting for what she had to say.

She yawned tiredly and said "Jinkies, guys if it's important to you I have no problems with it. Just try not to unlock any monsters or anything, and be on the lookout for Scrappy. I hear he's roaming the south right now. " The slacker and his dog nodded then she said "With that out of the way, any of you guys get emails from the Hex Girls?" Shaggy and Scooby nodded. She laughed and said "Of course you two did, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna are probably planning on scaring you again. What about you and Daphne, Fred?"

Fred smiled and said "Yeah we got emails from them too. Honestly I was surprised since they said they wouldn't be on tour for another month because that's when their new album is released and they want to time the tour date with the album release date. Can't believe they actually plan on visiting Coolsville. Should we do something to commemorate their visit?" Shaggy shrugged and the girls shook their head no. He sighed and said "Alright we'll just hang out with them, not do anything too special." Shaggy and the girls nodded then the four of them turned to Scooby who was eating a box of Scooby Snacks.

His ears twitched and he turned to them going "Rhat? I'm hungry." Everyone laughed at hat and Scooby said "Rhen's the girls' graduation Rhaggy?"

Shaggy looked at the letter, which he brought down with him and said "It's in two weeks. Gives us plenty of time to head down to Louisianan Scoob. We should probably pack and leave today, unless you guys need the Mystery Machine?" The others shook their heads and Shaggy said "Got it, then we'll leave as soon as we're packed." The girls nodded and bid him adieu while Fred told him to be careful with the van.

Shaggy smiled and said "Like gee Fred it's fine. I take care of the mystery machine all the time. Googie and me knew quite a bit about cars you know. I like know the Mystery Machine is yours but it's me who takes care of it." Fred nodded and Shaggy headed upstairs while Scooby finished his box of Scooby Snacks before following him. When they got up to their room Shaggy packed a few shirts, jeans, and an extra pair of sneakers, while Scooby packed a suitcase full of nonperishable food. He didn't want to rely on the cooking at the ghoul school again. They grabbed their bags and took them into the van then started for Louisiana.

Coolsville was in Ohio so it would take them a couple days to get to Louisiana then they'd have to find the ghoul school all over again. As he drove Shaggy and Scooby talked about their last adventure with the girls. Shaggy said "Like I hope we don't have to deal with that witch Revolta again or her creeper. I like also think the girls have probably grown up pretty nicely. I wonder why they wanted us to visit though, right Scoob?" Scooby nodded and Shaggy said "Guess we won't know until we talk to them in person though, glad they said they'd gotten all of my letters in their message. I hope they don't ask us to really start talking about our other adventures that involve real monsters. Daphne still hasn't forgiven us for opening the chest and letting out the thirteen ghosts."

Scooby nodded and said "Reah, I rave to rope she rosen't get to rad at rus rhen we ret back if re tell rer rat the girls are ronsters." Shaggy nodded and they lapsed into silence until Shaggy's phone rang. He pulled over at a gas station and answered it.

Shaggy said "Hello, Oh hey guys. Yeah we're at the state line. No everything's ok. Yeah we have plenty of food. No we don't know when we'll be in Louisiana. No I cant' tell you more about the school cause I signed a confidentiality agreement. Like seriously guys I can't tell you. Like no I am not lying. It's a private school. Like an all girl's private school. No I don't know why the school thinks that it's important to not tell anyone except the rival academy about them. The Calloway Military School. I like don't think they have a website. I gotta go we're about to get back on the road. Later guys." He hangs up and sighs then looks at Scooby and says "Man, they sure are worrying a lot." Scooby nods.

Shaggy sighs and starts driving again, the rest of the day passes and they stop at a hotel and get a room. They share the room and Shaggy pulls out his laptop then gets on a video chat with Scrappy. Scrappy said "Hey Shaggy." Scrappy had grown up from the tiny puppy to be a slightly larger dog. He said "Why'd you ask me to video chat?"

Shaggy grinned and said "You still in Louisiana?" Scrappy nodded and Shaggy said "Me and Scoob will drop by your place then go on to Grimwood." Scrappy raised an eyebrow and he explained "The Grimwood Girls are graduating. They want me and Scoob to be there. I don't think they even knew how to reach you. By the way how's your girlfriend Lana?"

Scrappy blushed and said "Lana is good. She asked me how you and uncle Scooby were doing, I told her you were back with Mystery Inc. She said she'd love to eventually meet them but I don't think we'll be able to visit Coolsville anytime soon. What about you, still looking for a girlfriend? I know uncle Scooby is content being a bachelor but you humans always seem to need companionship, not that I'm complaining."

Shaggy laughed and said "Like it's all good man. I get that you're confused by humans. Anyway it's like hard for me to find a girl with all the magic and stuff that surrounds our lives. Most girls don't want to be with a guy who has my table manners and knack for running away. I mean I haven't even heard from any of my ex's, that I wanted to stay friends with."

Scrappy asked "Is that really a bad thing?" Shaggy laughed and Scrappy said "We're in Baton Rouge in the Blue Heights Apartments. I'll see you in a few days." Shaggy nodded and bid him goodnight then plopped back on his bed.

Scooby asked "Ras that scrappy?" Shaggy nodded and he asked "He roing ok?" Shaggy nodded and Scooby said "Rhats good. I rorry about the pup." Shaggy chuckled thinking Scrappy wasn't much of a pup anymore. Scooby saw that look and said "It's rot runny Raggy." He checked his phone and saw that he had no missed calls or anything then put it away and put up his laptop before bidding Scooby goodnight and going to sleep.

As Shaggy slept he dreamed. In his dreams he met a version of himself with black hair and stubble, red eyes, and pale skin. The figure said "Hello Shaggy." Shaggy nodded shaking like a leaf and the figure said "Don't worry I'm not your enemy. I just wanted to tell you that change is coming. Eventually we'll be forced to do something that no one expects from you except your parents. I guess I should introduce myself, call me Shadow. I'm a friend of yours from the past. I guess you could even say I'm the one hiding memories from you. Memories of a time when, well that would be telling. Anyway I grow stronger the more darkness you're exposed to so try not to let your own anger and hatred consume you or I'll have to take over, got it?" Shaggy nodded and Shadow said "Wonderful Shaggy. I'll let you get back to your regular dreams now, just wanted to introduce myself because of my feelings about the future." As Shaggy started to ask what Shadow meant the dream faded and he found himself back in his regular dreams forgetting all about Shadow for now.

The following morning Shaggy woke up groggily and yawned then said "Man Scoob, I like need to be careful what I eat before bed." Scooby who was already up and waiting for breakfast looked at him curiously and he said "I had a dream about a version of me who called himself Shadow then my usual dreams." Scooby gulped knowing more about Shadow than anyone even Shaggy's parents and waved it off like it was no big deal. Shaggy laughed and said "Yeah you're right, it doesn't matter what I dreamed about Shadow's probably not real." Scooby nodded and the two dug into the breakfast the hotel provided after walking downstairs with their luggage.

Scooby said "Raggy rou ok?" Shaggy nodded still a little tired but ready to hit the road. He called and talked to the gang while Scooby loaded up the van and hopped into the passenger seat. Shaggy hung up about ten minutes later and they set off. They agreed to get snacks along the way not wanting to dip into their food supply for their trip to Grimwood. They traveled throughout the day, and the night because Shaggy received his second wind. They stopped the following morning to get food, relax, and just get out of the van.

Shaggy got a call from an unknown number and he answered it saying "Hello?"

The voice on the other end said "Hello is this Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers?" Shaggy responded in the affirmative and the person said "Wonderful. My name is Blake. Blake Roan, I'm a friend of Vincent Van Ghoul. I think you'll remember him from your incident with the thirteen ghosts?"

Shaggy sighed and said "Like Zoinks, yeah man I remember him. He's still my favorite actor even after that. Why's a friend of Mr. Van Ghoul need to talk to me?"

Blake replied "We need your help to retrieve the chest." Shaggy instantly denied it and he said "Shaggy look, we really need your help. Some dumb ass took the chest and gave it to the monster community. Luckily whatever you did to seal the thirteenth ghost locked the chest so only you and Scooby could open it. However they may try to trick you into opening it again. I know you don't like the supernatural but can you please contact Mr. Van Ghoul and let him know if you're willing to help as time goes on?"

Shaggy sighed and said "Like fine man. I'll talk to Mr. Van Ghoul but I'm not making any promises. I had enough to do with the supernatural. It's like bad enough I'm visiting, well never mind. Anyway man tell Mr. Van Ghoul to call me in three weeks when I'm back at home in Coolsville and we'll arrange a day to meet up. It's not like that stupid chest can be opened as you said. It seems to be magically linked to me and Scooby anymore, heck we may be able to control the ghosts within." He laughed bitterly at that idea not liking it one bit and Blake bid him adieu then he turned to Scooby and said "Sorry Scooby looks like Mr. Van Ghoul needs to talk to us again. Looks like when we're back in Coolsville we'll have to let Daphne know about the chest."

Scooby nodded and said "Right Raggy, Rit's ralways rup to rus to rave the ray." He sighed and hoped nothing bad would happen when they arrived at the Ghoul School and that maybe the parents wouldn't want to kill them for leaving the girls in the lurch when they met the new students. Shaggy nodded sighing himself and swallowed a large sandwich whole. Scooby did the same and they got back on the road. They were two days out from Louisiana at the rate they were traveling and that was only if they stopped for the night that night. If not they'd be there in a day and a half. Sadly they'd definitely have to stop for the night because Shaggy was getting exhausted as the sun went down.

They stopped at a hotel and were greeted by a group wearing kimonos who said "Konichiwa, welcome to the lucky kitsune onsen." Shaggy raised an eyebrow and Scooby mumbled about foxes. The owner a middle aged woman said "I'm Shizune, and these are my daughters Kiko and Moka." Kiko was a five and a half foot tall young woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a foxy grin. Moka however was a reserved five foot two inch tall woman with bluish black hair, brown eyes, and a demure face. The owner had her daughter Moka's hair, and Kiko's eyes. She said "How long will you be staying?"

Shaggy said "Just the night. Can I ask why you call your hotel the fox hot springs? Like man that is cool but I'm not used to it. I thought most of the hotels in this area were classic Super 8's and Motel 6's."

Shizune giggled nad said "Our hotel is special. We have branches all over America and Japan and they always show up to those who truly need them. Honestly, my daughters are set to start up their own branch soon enough. It will be twenty dollars for the night per room and an additional ten for any extra amenities. The hot springs are divided by gender and there are signs saying which is which. If you like you can head to the hot springs after you pay."

Shaggy shook his head and said "Nah. I'll head to the hot springs after I put my luggage away and set up my dog Scooby Doo. Anyway I'll take the night and pay for breakfast as well as use of the hot spring, how much will that cost me?"

Shizune hummed and tallied it up then said "Thirty dollars even." Shaggy nodded and paid they went to his room after receiving his key and set Scooby up before heading to the hot spring. He relaxed wondering why such a cheap hotel didn't show up on any of the maps or anything. It was almost as if the hotel had appeared because he needed a place to stay but that was just nuts. He yawned as he finished in the springs then went to his room and collapsed on his bed after dressing in a shirt and boxers.

The following morning Shaggy and Scooby ate breakfast then got back on the road. As they drove away Scooby looked out the back and saw that the onsen was vanishing. He blinked and said "Roah. Rat's rierd. "

Shaggy asked "What's wrong Scooby?" Scooby explained and Shaggy said "Maybe it's your imagination Scoob." Scooby nodded and turned back around then the two continued on throughout the night to make up time. The following morning Shaggy got a coffee, Scooby ate some Scooby Snacks, and the two relaxed at a truck stop eating breakfast. After breakfast they hit the road again and arrived in Louisiana, a few hours later they reached Baton Rouge and started looking for Scrappy's apartment complex.

They arrived at Scrappy's at Six in the evening and knocked on the door. Scrappy's owner Keith answered and said "Shaggy, Scooby, awesome. Let me tell Scrap and his girl that you're here." Shaggy nodded and Keith walked in saying to wait a few minutes. A few minutes later Scrappy came barreling out the door and hugged Scooby.

He cried out "Uncle Scooby." His girlfriend followed giggling and Scooby smiled waving to the female dog. Shaggy smirked and Scrappy said "Why didn't you guys call ahead or video chat me the last day or two to tell me when you'd arrive?"

Shaggy chuckled and said "Like relax man. We would have told you but we wanted to surprise you. It was like a good idea in my opinion. Maybe we should have been a little more up to date on when we're coming in though if you're going to be like this." Scrappy blushed and told them it was fine then the four walked inside Keith and Shaggy sitting on a couch while the dogs sat on pillows on the floor. Shaggy yawned and said "Man I'm tired, like mind if I use your guest room Keith?" Keith shook his head and said go ahead telling him he'd wake him for dinner. Shaggy said "Thanks man."

Shaggy crashed on the guest bed for a few hours not dreaming about anything in particular and woke up to see Keith standing over him and saying "Dinner's ready Shag." Shaggy nodded in thanks and got up then went to join everyone to eat dinner. Shaggy told them they'd only be staying for two days before setting out for Grimwood. Keith asked "You guys going to be staying at this Grimwood school you keep talking about, because Scrapppy said he'd thought you'd never go back."

Shaggy shrugged and said "The girls all but begged us to come to their graduation in their letter so who am I to deny them?" It h ad been a good six years since Shaggy had taught at the school so it was a surprise to receive a message from the girls. He thought they'd have forgotten about him. Then again the same could be said for Dracula and so many other monsters and villains the duo of Shaggy and Scooby had dealt with but it always seemed like they came back to bite them in the ass. Shaggy sighed and said "I guess we'll have to see I mean all the girls are at least eighteen so there's that." Scrappy and Scooby chuckled while Shaggy said "Like not in a perverted sense guys. I mean that they probably matured a bit over the last six years."

The dogs nodded and Scrappy said "True Shaggy. So I got a call from Vincent Van Ghoul, how'd he even get my number?" Shaggy shrugged and Scrappy said "Well he said he was looking for you and uncle Scooby. I told him we hadn't talked in a while but I'd let you know, so I'm letting you know that Vincent Van Ghoul wants your help again." They nodded sighing. Scrappy patted his uncle's back and said "Ah it's alright uncle Scooby, I don't think he'll need you for to much this time, it's not like you reopened the thirteen ghosts chest." Everyone but Keith and Scrappy's girl shivered at that and he said "I'll tell you and Lana about it after they leave Keith." Keith nodded and the five started talking about happier things. Shaggy told them about how the gang was doing, and Scrappy told Shaggy and Scooby about his life on his own.

Shaggy yawned after they ate and said "Like guys I'm having fun and everything but it's getting a little late." The others nodded and the five of them went to bed Keith telling Shaggy he could shower first. Shaggy thanked him and showered then walked into the guest room and laid on the bed yawning. Scooby climbed in next to him and Shaggy said "Fine Scoob you can sleep with me. I guess it's alright man. Like no harm done, right?" Scooby nodded and Shaggy turned off the bed side light then went to sleep. He dreamed about his past adventures, like the witches ghost, his time as a werewolf, and the last time he was in Louisiana when the gang were nearly drained of their youth by cat monsters.

The following morning Shaggy and Scooby woke at dawn then started breakfast for everyone figuring it was only fair since they would be staying two more nights. Scrappy was the next to wake up smelling food and padded into the kitchen then said "Looks great uncle Scooby, Shaggy." They said thanks and continued cooking. After about twenty minutes breakfast was done and Keith and Lana walked and padded in. Lana was a great day like Scooby and Scrappy but she was slightly smaller than Scrappy. She had gray fur and blue eyes. Scrappy ad Lana sat next to each other at one end of the table while Scooby and Shaggy sat in the middle with Keith at the other end.

Everyone dug in and complimented our two foodies on their excellent cooking skills. Shaggy said "Like thanks guys. When you appreciate food as much as me and Scoob you learn a thing or two about cooking." Everyone laughed at that and Shaggy said "How about you show us around the city Scrappy? I'll drive you just direct me." Scrappy agreed and the trio of Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy went out into the town.

After driving around for a few hours they got food, then headed back to Scrappy's place where Lana pounced on the young Dane. The two rolled around like puppies playing and Shaggy and Scooby laughed watching their former charge enjoying life like he never had with Mystery Inc. After that the gang played some board and video games where Scooby and Shaggy found out Scrappy had quite the potty mouth when he was playing COD. They sighed and suggested something less violent and switched over to a different system where they played other games.

That night Keith made dinner and the five of them dug in to lasagna that had been cooked to perfection. Scooby said "Row this is rate. Rit's ralmost as good as Raphnes. Right Raggy?" Shaggy nodded and hummed as he ate enjoying life for now. Knowing that they'd be eating a lot less in a few days at Grimwood's Ghoul School. Shaggy sighed softly at the thought and Scooby nodded knowing what his buddy was thinking.

After dinner the five watched a few movies until eleven o' clock where Shaggy called the gang back in Ohio and let them know what was up. He told them he'd be staying at Scrappy's one more day then he'd head to Grimwood's school for young girls. The gang wished him luck and said he'd gotten a few letters from people they'd met over the years and that they'd left them in his apartment. He thanked them and hung up then took a shower and plopped down in his bed which Scooby was laying at the food of.

That night Shaggy dreamed. His dream went like this, _Shaggy was walking along a dark dimly lit hallway. In the hallway were all sorts of pictures of people that looked like they could be his relatives, though they were all younger than him. A few even looked like they had different girls he'd met throughout his misadventures with the gang in them. One caught his eye that said "To the greatest dad in the world, We love you papa Shaggy." It was a drawing of Shaggy with a bunch of kids surrounding him. He blinked and muttered "Like what the heck is all this man?"_

 _He walked away from the picture and a feminine voice said "Shaggy dear what are you doing up so late?" He turned around to see a figure covered in a cloak walking toward him. He started to ask who she was and she said "Oh my, I didn't realize you were the younger version of my husband. Sorry dear can't tell you too much. I can say that this is one of your possible futures Shaggy. I am one of your lovely life mates. I can't tell you who I am, but I can say it's good to see you haven't let Shadow take you over yet. Anyway call me dear."_

 _He blinked and said "Dear?" She nodded and he said " So Dear, what do you mean by life mates? If I remember correctly Mr. Van Ghoul said life mate was a monster term for husband and wife." She nodded and he said "Wait your my wife in the future?"_

 _She giggled and said "In one possible future. If the road you're taking doesn't lead you to give up on all those who love you and let Shadow take full control, though Shadow's only goal is to …."_

 _Shaggy asked "His goal is to what?"_

 _The figure said "His goal is to ….. Oh I see you can't hear it. How sad he must be preventing you from learning about him. I will say he's helped you before though. Hmm he didn't sensor that, he must only not want you to know his goal. Ah well. Anyway I just want you to know that these pictures are of possible children you could have though that's why they're so blurry. If it was set in stone then you would be able to see them completely. Yes the boys all look like you, but the girls are the ones you can't see. Honestly my husband tends to wander these halls remembering our children who've all grown up and moved away. I thought you were he, but obviously you're a past incarnation of his who has yet to make the same life choices. Why you're here I can't say, maybe something wanted you to prepare or it wanted you to meet me._

" _Honestly love I don't know. I just know I'm the only one of your lovers able to be interacted with through dreams besides ghosts. Honestly that's ok. I'm not a ghost if you're wondering just a powerful figure, well I can't tell you what I mean by figure or you may figure out who I am. Anyway Shaggy baby What time period are you from, before Dracula's race, or after?"_

 _Shaggy said "After. I'm like from the time when the ghouls are graduating man. Why?"_

 _She seemed to laugh at that and say "Oh so you've already gotten the call from Blake. Good. I wish you luck with those ghouls, Shaggy, you're going to need it. Also be sure to pay attention to what they do, not just what they say." Shaggy nodded and Dear continued "Anyway Shaggy love, I I can give you a little tip about your graduating class, don't let the parents push you around. They're just looking out for their daughters but they will walk all over you if you let them and prevent you from even being friends with the girls. Also hate to say it but Mystery Inc isn't going to be a big part of your future adventures, and remember to tell the Hex Girls about the ghouls before they find out on their own. Otherwise from what you told me it doesn't go so well."_

 _Shaggy felt himself waking up and Dear finished "Hopefully we have more conversations my love, but I don't know. Just don't be surprised if the girls are different than you remember. Good bye and Good Morning." Shaggy nodded as the dream faded._ Shaggy woke up and stretched thinking about his dream and who Dear could possibly be.

Shaggy turned to Scooby who was wide awake and said "Scoob, do you know anyone I call dear?" Scooby shook his head and he said "Was I talking in my sleep again?" Scooby nodded and he said "Like man, I hate when I do that. It's like totally not cool. Ah well man, at least I wasn't sleep walking in someone else's house and sleep eating. It would have probably gotten Scrappy to kick us out." Scooby nodded chuckling and the two got up then Shaggy took a shower while Scooby went to the kitchen where he smelled eggs cooking.

While Shaggy was showering Scooby was talking to Scrappy. Scooby said "Scrappy, I rotta rask you, row rid you ret ruch a rice apartment?"

Scrappy replied "Keith bought it uncle Scooby. I just moved in when Keith said he had room for a dog or two and Lana said she wouldn't mind living with me. I know it's nice and all but don't you guys have your own apartment building?" Scooby nodded and he said "Well there you go. So what were you and Shaggy talking about this morning?"

Scooby replied "Reams."

Scrappy said "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

Scooby shrugged and said "Normal reams. Ronestlly I don't think rat Raggy pays much attention to his reams unless rey involve the unusual. At reast he didn't have a rightmare."

Scrappy nodded and said "Thank god for that. So, think Vincent Van Ghoul is going to have you guys looking for that stupid chest, or is Shaggy going to have to face Dracula again?"

Scooby shivered and said "Racula is going to be a roblem because re are roing to see his raughter. Rou remember Ribella?"

Scrappy blinked and said "Sibella? The vampire girl?" Scooby nodded and he said "Oh right Drac was her dad. I forgot all about that while we were in Transylvania when Shag was turned into a werewolf. I wonder why she didn't say hi?"

Scooby replied "Raybe she was rat school?"

Scrappy nodded and said "Seems right. If she was at school she probably knew nothing about the fact we were at her dad's place or that he turned Shaggy into a werewolf for his ridiculous races." Scooby nodded and they both chuckled at the memory of the disgusted look on Dracula's face when they beat him at his own game.

Shaggy walked into the kitchen a few minutes later nice and clean and said "Hey guys, how about we just stay in and relax today?" Everyone except Keith who had work was fine with that and promised to not make a mess Keith would have to clean when he got home.

They played a few games, watched some TV, listened to a Hex Girl's album, and talked. By the time Keith got home Scooby and Shaggy were finally ready to look for the ghoul school. They'd gotten their confidence up over the last few days and were ready for just about anything, as long as they had their Scooby Snacks that is.

That night Shaggy didn't dream of anything important just the usual dreams of a foodie who constantly had the munchies. The following morning Shaggy and Scooby hugged Scrappy, shook paws with Lana, shook hands with Keith and wished them a good life saying they probably wouldn't stop by on their way back to Coolsville. They set off into the bayou looking for Calloway Military School, which was across from Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls.

It took three days of searching but eventually they found the ghoul school. Shaggy stopped by the drawbridge and honked the horn then got out and called out "Like Hey Mrs. Grimwood, it's Shaggy Rodgers your old coach for one year. It's been a few years but I got the girls' letter about graduation, mind lowering the bridge?" The bridge slowly lowered and Shaggy said "Thanks," then drove into the courtyard.

Shaggy and Scooby got out of the van as an older woman who was about four and a half feet tall, had black hair with a gray stripe, a flattened nose, grey eyes, and was wearing a pink dress said "Ah Shaggy, Scooby it's good to see you." They responded in kind and she said "You know Graduation's not for another couple of days, right?" They nodded and she said "Well this gives you time to see how the girls have grown up. I should probably call them down, and maybe it's better you're here before their fathers since they probably would want to question why you're here." Shaggy nodded and Scooby hid in the back of the van. Matches, Mrs. Grimwood's pet dragon who was now the size of a horse trotted out looking for Scrappy.

Shaggy sighed and said "Sorry Matches, Scrappy stayed with his new family. He sent his best though." Matches nodded and let out a stream of smoke then trotted back inside. Suddenly a sound like a shriek came from upstairs and Shaggy asked "Who was that?"

Mrs. Grimwood smirked and said "Why Shaggy dear that was Phantasma. I think she'll be extremely happy to see you. How about I call the girls down." Shaggy nodded and Scooby agreed. As Mrs. Grimwood went inside Shaggy and Scooby knew this was just the start of their adventures and for some odd reason Shaggy thought about Dear again, whoever she was.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation Day and Parents

Legal: I don't own Scooby Doo, Hell I don't think if I owned it I could do it justice. However like all my stories I feel I want to play in the Scooby world, and I think Shaggy deserves a harem thus this was born. I mean come on the guy's been through more than anyone in the gang except for Scooby. Yes as usual this is M rated because no character is under sixteen at the youngest. Shaggy's in his mid twenties the rest of the gang are too and all the girls are at least eighteen unless stated otherwise. Anyway hope you enjoy. Later.

 **So this chapter we meet the ghouls again. Also after that we meet the parents. MUAHAHA! Now onto reviews I guess. I'll have another note at the bottom of the chapter so be on the lookout for it.**

 **Yami no Haru: Well here you are the update you wanted.**

 **The Book of Eli: I thought there weren't enough Ghoul School fics as well but Shaggy's harem will contain more than the ghouls. And yes this is definitely all about Shaggy and Scooby, just it'll focus more on Shaggy than Scooby for most of the story with the occasional Scooby Doo Chapter.**

 **Izica1: Well I hope you like how things go this chapter and I will be working on chapter 3 as soon as I finish posting this. So, be on the look out, and I hope I do Shaggy and Scooby justice.**

 **Guest: I'm Glad you like it but could you leave something to call you for if we get other guest reviewers? Especially when it's a positive review the only thing I stop is flames which I just use to roast my marshmallows.**

 **That's all for reviews so I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Grimwood Graduation Ceremony, and Meeting the Parents.

Mrs. Grimwood was only gone for about five minutes before our intrepid heroes heard the sound of running footsteps approaching. Scooby quickly yanked the back of the mystery machine shut basically telling Shaggy he was on his own and wondering why he'd agreed to come with in the first place. Shaggy stood there warily as the footsteps got closer then sighed in relief when they seemed to slow until finally the five girls he'd taught when he was a gym coach were arrayed before him.

On the far left was Tanis Amaranth, a mummy and daughter of the mummy pharaoh King Amaranth. She was about five feet tall, had a slender build, blue eyes, her bandages now had a ponytail rather than bow for hair, her chest was a slightly larger b cup, and her rear end was nice and pert but petite like the rest of her. Over her bandages she wore a black t shirt that said "Scarabs for the win, brown flats, and a jean skirt. To her left was Phanty, Phantasma Phantom, who if you couldn't guess was a ghost. Phantasma was about five and a half feet tall, had a petite build like Tanis, but slightly larger chest, blue ectoplasm for skin, white hair, a slightly larger bottom that was still nice, and longer legs that seemed to go on for days. Phanty wore a blue dress like when she was younger but where as when she was younger it hid everything now it revealed a lot, along with white boots.

On the far right was Elsa Frankenteen, daughter of Frankenstein. Elsa was taller than Shaggy at a good Six foot three inches, had an amazonian build, gray eyes, straight upward black and white hair, and a large DD cup chest and voluptuous ass. Elsa had a bit of an hourglass figure, where before she'd been a bit flatter in the chest and less junk in the trunk. Elsa was wearing a green t shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. To Elsa's left was Winnie, Winifred, Allan, a werewolf. She was in her transformed state so she was covered in well kept brown fur, had orange hair that went down to mid-back, which she'd grown out over the years, and a slightly tomboyish look. She had black eyes, a feminine figure that denied her tomboyish way of dressing, a D cup chest, a pert well rounded bottom, and toned legs and arms used for fighting and hunting.. She was wearing short shorts and a ragged worn out black top that exposed her midriff with a claw motif.

Finally in the middle of the group was Sibella. Sibella was a purple skinned vampire with purple hair that went down to the base of her ass, red eyes, and the largest chest and ass of the girls. She had an E cup chest, and a large ass that didn't look large because of her perfect hourglass figure. She was wearing a red dress that went down to the high heels on her feet and had a slit in the side that went clear up to her hip. Sibella smiled and said "Hi Shaggy, how have you been coach?"

Shaggy smiled and said "Like hey girls, I've been good. How have you five been?"

The girls each replied from left to right with a "Fine Shaggy," "I've been great Shag," "Fang-tastic," "Having a howling good time," and finally "I've been good Coach." Then Tanis asked "Where's Scooby and Scrappy?" Shaggy told them Scrappy didn't come then pointed at the van he was leaning on for Scooby's location. Phantasma stuck her head inside and said "Hiya Scooby." He waved at her as Winnie tackled Shaggy and sniffed him. He blinked and she said "You smell good coach." Shaggy chuckled and Sibella said "Winnie control yourself." Elsa pulled Winnie off and said "Sorry Coach, Winnie occasionally gets like that." Shaggy chuckled and Winnie said "Oh come on girls I just want to give coach a hug." The other girls snorted and Sibella said "Relax Winnie, Coach isn't going anywhere for a few days, at least not until we have our graduation ceremony."

Shaggy laughed and said "Like girls relax, why don't you tell me what's been going on the last few years? I mean the only thing I know is you graduate in a few days, and honestly I'd like to know what you've been up to." the girls smiled surprised their coach still cared and he said "I should probably drag Scooby out of the back of the van... so you girls can go do your own thing if you want." They shook their heads and helped him open the back of the van then pull Scooby and their food out before carrying both up to the room Mrs. G, had prepared for the former coach.

Shaggy put his suitcase beside the bed, dropped Scooby on top of it, and pulled out a granola bar. Scooby stared at the granola and said "Is rat for re Raggy?" Shaggy shook his head and Scooby said "Rats." Shaggy ate the bar then walked back downstairs leaving Scooby to unpack and was instantly dragged by the girls back outside.

They all sat in the garden under the rotten apple tree and Shaggy said "Alright girls, why don't you tell me about what you plan to do after graduation and how things have been the last few years?" They started whispering amongst themselves then turned to him and nodded. He smiled and said "Let's start with Tanis, what have you been up to back in Egypt at you're parents tomb the last few years and how have you liked your school life?"

Tanis smiled through her bandages and said "Well Egypt's been great. We went and saw King Tut, who had a problem with a few grave robbers. Honestly it was interesting to meet him. Daddy and Mom, were both all for relaxing a few years ago after Daddy got out of Dracula's races. Thankfully those stopped two years after they began because someone beat Dracula at his own game according to daddy. I guess with that said I can honestly say that I have been training my own familiar who's a cat, and Daddy said he'd like to be at graduation. After graduation I think I want to travel a bit or just go home and relax. I don't know really."

Shaggy nodded and said "Awesome. So you had fun the last few years?" The mummy girl nodded humming, and happily watching Shaggy as he turned to the next girl which was Elsa. He asked "Alright Elsa lay it on me, what's your plans for after school and what have you been up to?"

Elsa said "Well honestly I plan on becoming a renown scientist like my father. I know he was originally just the monster of the original Doctor Frankenstein but Dad has a habit of being really interested in inventing. He taught me how to take care of my body and he's been wondering if I could possibly reproduce naturally because of the adjustments he made. Also my mother's pregnant." The girls congratulated her on that and she smiled then said "As for the last few years well after Dracula's ridiculous races, Dad and I went out exploring. We saw the sights attended a few science conferences, and dad got an alias as a scientist in a rather interesting article. Honestly other than that it hasn't been much. Though he did say the only reason he got mom pregnant was because he found a way to revitalize his swimmers." This caused the other girls to giggle and Shaggy chuckled along.

Shaggy said "Glad to hear things are going well for you Elsa. How about you go next Phanty, Did your dad participate in the races the other parents were a part of?" She shook her head and he said "Oh cool, then did you have anything to do with the hauntings up in New York?"

Phanty giggled and said "Yeah that was a family affair. Daddy went to visit a friend and all sorts of stuff happened. A group who called themselves the Ghost Busters and other paranormal and ghost hunters got involved. Honestly it was pretty cool because Dad and Mom showed me more about haunting things, and how to interact with humans at a different level. We also learned more about the different type of ghost hunting equipment though Dad said that a lot of ghouls and guys were just acting out because it was their first time returning to the mortal plane, oh and I met a half ghost boy. He was really cool, though my dad said that if he can reverse engineer their technology he could possibly give us human forms, I dunno if that would be cool though."

Shaggy blinked and said "Zoinks Phanty, that sounds really cool. Though I think you may want to be wary of what you do with technology and I could talk to a warlock I know that could help hopefully."

Phanty asked "You mean it Shags, if I want a human form you'd really help me get one?" Shaggy nodded and she asked "Why though?"

He smiled and said "You're not just my student you're also my friend Phanty. If I can do something to help you out I'll gladly do so." She kissed his cheek and floated away singing happily. He laughed and said "I guess her plans for after school are gaining a human form. Alright, what about Winnie going next?" The others had no problem with this so Shaggy pointed to her and said "Have at it Winnie Talbot."

Winnie smiled and said "Well me and my dad went back to England." The others blinked surprised and she said "My dad was turned in England and that's where my family originates from. I grew up here in the states but occasionally we go to visit the graves of my grandparents and uncle." Shaggy nodded knowing that keeping in touch with your family even the deceased parts of it was important. She continued "Of course Dad also participated in Drac's races but he quit a year before the last one to vacation in the Bahamas. It was pretty cool when I saw him that summer cause his usually pale skin was actually tanned and his fur was super shiny when he transformed. Something about salty sea air being good for the fur even though it dries out human hair."

Winnie continued "Honestly a lot happened over the last six years. My older sister got married, my mom had a new litter, my brother got engaged, and I got to explore dad's home country and mom's Parisian roots. As for my plans after school, um I guess I want to find a mate and settle down after traveling and meeting new people and monsters."

Shaggy smiled and said "Great goal Winnie. So is anyone other than your mother pregnant?" She shook her head and he said "So you're going to have little pups to teach the ways of the wolf to when she gives birth." She nodded and he said "That's cool. Only Sibella is left so let's hear about what she'd been up to the last few years and how her dad's doing since everyone else is talking about theirs."

Sibella smiled and said "Well, my father recently went through a midlife crisis, which led to the races everyone's talking about. It was about three years ago when I was sixteen and getting a car that he stopped the races. He didn't say why though he mumbled about making someone pay. I got my license both here in the states and in Transylvania. It's fang-tastic to be able to drive. Anyway when I was home father had a habit of ranting. He complained about the Belmont family and someone who he turned into a werewolf only for them to turn back after beating him. I plan on taking over Transylvania after school. Of course that means facing my father but that shouldn't be too strenuous because he said he was ready to step down if I made a good showing. I've been seeing a donor about blood, and honestly life's been good, so Shaggy how about you tell us about some of your adventures you left out of your letters?"

Shaggy laughed and said "Like I'll tell you about the time I met the boo brothers, and the thirteen ghosts. Then maybe some stuff about the Loch Ness Monster when I was in Scotland. Which do you want to hear first? If none of those strike your fancy I could tell you about the time the gang, Scooby, and I were virtualized." The girls instantly jumped on that one so Shaggy told them about the incident when the gang was sent into Cyberspace from Velma's friend Eric who she was dating. Shaggy talked about the Cyber chase making the girls giggle and laugh at what happened though they winced at some parts like the Colosseum.

While Shaggy talked to the girls Scooby was napping in their room with a half eaten bag of chips on his muzzle. Phanty had come back to listen to Shaggy reminisce and the ghouls all found their former Coach to be just as interesting as when they were young students, though now he'd filled out a little bit. His legs were toned as his jeans showed, but his arms were still stick like and his core muscles were built up from all the running he'd done over the years. He led the girls through a few exercises then wished them well as he headed back to his room to check up on Scooby.

Shaggy prepared himself some dinner and woke up Scooby who partook of the food then our favorite foodies collapsed in their bed and went to sleep. The following morning Shaggy woke up early and led the girls through their exercises just like all those years ago. The girls checked out Shaggy when he wasn't looking and he occasionally watched them through half closed eyes finding their figures very appealing. He had to adjust himself when he watched their breasts bounce, then sighed and walked back up to his room to grab breakfast with Scooby before walking downstairs to talk to Mrs. G. Mrs. Grimwood filled him in on how the girls' grades were going and who was the top of the class, which turned out to be Sibella rather than Elsa surprisingly, but all the girls were pretty close to the top two students.

Shaggy explored the castle that was the girls' school and found all sorts of stuff. Eventually he found himself outside the girls' rooms. He shook his head and started to turn around only to be pulled into the nearest room by Winnie, who said "Hey Coach, want to see my room?" Shaggy shook his head in the negative and she said "Awww, but I'd really like to show you it. Please Shaggy?" Shaggy sighed and nodded then opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was boyish. Other than the pictures of boy bands you wouldn't know a girl lived in the room. There were pelts on the walls, floor, and even the bed used them as covers.

He blinked and said "Very wolfish." Winnie preened at that and Shaggy asked "Like did you and you're dad hunt all these yourselves or did you have help? I mean like man is that a lot of pelts. I can respect how you werewolves like raw meat so I know you used every part of your kill but I can't really get behind killing stuff, you know?"

Winnie nodded and said "Most humans aren't big on how we wolves act. The fact you're at least accepting of it is enough to put you up a notch in my belt Coach, that puts you pretty high. Anyway yeah, me and my family hunted all these, these are my personal kills. Honestly I don't know what to say other than that it took a lot of stealth and tracking training to get to this point. Heh, honestly 'Bela was there for my first hunt cause despite our families differences we've always been good friends. We met when we were five, and became good friends when we were seven. It was when we were seven she accompanied me on my first solo hunt. It was awesome."

Shaggy nodded and said "Like I bet, everything's always better with friends. I know that Coolsville would be really lonely without the gang and Scooby." She smiled happy to see the coach understood and he said "What was your first hunt anyway?"

She grinned and said "A stag. He was quite the chase. Led me all over a forest in Pennsylvania. It was fun though, Sibella followed in the air and the two of us got into an argument on the value of animal meat versus human blood." Shaggy shivered at that and she said "Of course we couldn't come to an agreement other than that human's and animals were more than just food. After all we wouldn't be who we are if it wasn't for you coach. We occasionally come back to the argument and we end up agreeing to disagree. By the way, what's your plan for after we graduate and you go back home?"

Shaggy sighed and said "I plan on talking to a warlock, hanging with the gang, seeing some old friends and going on more adventures I guess. Though hopefully the adventures are not of the scary variety. Why do you ask Winnie, you have something you want me to do or just curious?" She shrugged and he looked outside to see the moon starting to rise and the sun to set, so he said "I think I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night Winnie. Have a nice night." She nodded and Shaggy walked out her door and started for his own room. He got into the room and saw Scooby laying by the bed. He smiled and said "Hey Scoob, why haven't you left the room the entire time we've been here?"

Scooby said "Recasuse Raggy, Rit's to scary." Shaggy raised an eyebrow at his dog wondering why he himself wasn't as scared as the petrified pooch. Scooby said "Rhy did we come here Raggy?"

Shaggy shrugged and said "I'm not to sure Scoob, I just know that it was important to see the girls at least one last time. It's not that bad here this time since we aren't actually required to do anything or eat the food. Maybe you should talk to Tanis and play with her a little bit, she really missed you Scoob." Scooby sighed and nodded then Shaggy took a shower and got ready for bed.

The following morning they ate in their room again then went down to the girls' breakfast and Scooby asked Tanis if she wanted to hang out. She smiled delightedly and nodded leading the practically paralyzed pooch up to her room where she showed him her mummy case and sarcophagus. Shaggy smiled happy to see Scooby relaxing a little bit. Sibella grabbed his arm and asked "Shaggy, can I show you my room since you saw Winnie's last night?" He shrugged and she said "Alright let's go." She led him to her room and shut the door behind him allowing him to look around.

He chuckled at the classic theme of the room. Her walls were covered in classic quotes, boy bands surprisingly, and pictures of actors from classic films. Shaggy smiled and said "Nice room Sibella. I really like the classic actor pictures and like dig some of the bands you listen to. I see you're room is full of books, I think you'd really get along with Velma." Sibella smiled happy Shaggy like her room when Phanty phased through the wall and Shaggy said "Like what's up Phanty?"

Phanty smiled and said "If you're done in here how about you come check out my room?" Shaggy turned to Sibella who sighed and waved him off muttering about boy stealing ghosts though Shaggy didn't catch what she said. Phanty led Shaggy to her room after he left Sibella's. He entered and Phanty asked "You like coach?" He nodded looking around. Phanty's room was rather barren but the walls did have pictures of her and the girls, and paintings she'd made, mostly of her family since most ghosts couldn't be photographed in their natural state. Shaggy smiled and noticed she was related to the Boo Brothers. He fondly remembered helping them out when he found out he was a Beauregard relative. Phanty saw his smile and said "Something catch your eye coach?"

He nodded and said "The drawing of those three ghosts. They call themselves the Boo Brothers and I met them when I found out I was a Beauregard, honestly it was pretty fun even if it was a little terrifying. Then again all my time since joining Mystery Inc as a kid was fun if terrifying. So do you know them?"

Phantasma grinned and said "Know them? They're relatives of my mom. They're awesome even if they're a bit wacky. Then again I think death makes us all a little wacky. I mean come on I'm a bit of a poltergeist because I'm a little crazy but that doesn't mean I want to beat up people or kill them or anything, you know?"

Shaggy smiled and said "I can't see you wishing anyone dead Phanty. Pranked yes, but not dead. I mean you seem like a bit of a loose canon yeah, but that's not surprising since I don't know anything about how you were when you were alive nor anything about your family other than the Boo Brothers, who are wacky in their own right." She giggled and hugged him making herself corporeal which he gladly returned saying "Don't be afraid to be you Phanty, your real friends will always accept you, as for the rest of the world, they can go get bent." Shaggy wondered where that came from, not that he was going to take it back, but it just seemed more... well more harsh than a normal thought of the lovable foodie.

Phanty smiled with a tear in her eye and said "Thanks Coach, that means a lot. I know I can get on the girls' nerves, as well as just about anyone else, but I can turn it down. It's just that, well, I don't like being morose. I mean I enjoy being happy, wacky, fun loving, and free. Papa Phantom says that ever since we died I've been a bundle of joy, but he won't talk about what happened when we were alive and I don't remember back then either. It really stinks. Anyway Coach what do you think of my room of memories?"

Shaggy smiled and said "I think it's great Phanty, I know you don't really sleep so I'm guessing you paint when you're bored but sleep whenever you feel like it. I love all your paintings, though I don't see any of me Scooby and Scrappy, why's that?"

Phanty smiled and said sadly "That's because I didn't want to miss you more than I already did Coach. I mean it was hard for us once you left. You took a little o f the liveliness out of Grimwood when you packed up, not that we can blame you for running from the new girls. They weren't that much of a party and didn't really even get along that well with those of us who were already here. They left about a year after joining because they just couldn't get the hang of living here. Haven't had any new girls since then though. Honestly the five of us are kind of glad that was the case, though we worry about Mrs. Grimwood. She seems to be aging more and more every day. It's almost like she's ready to pass on the torch. Maybe we're imagining things though, what do ya think coach?"

Shaggy shrugged and said "Like I don't know Phantasma, I mean you could be imagining things but at the same time you could be right. I don't spend much time around Mrs. G, so I can't say. If you are imagining things then the worst that happens is you feel foolish, but like if you're not imagining things then maybe Mrs. G, is just finally showing her age or something I dunno man."

Phanty's door opened and Elsa stuck her head in saying "Hey coach, you mind checking out my room." Shaggy nodded and bid Phanty farewell then followed Elsa to her room, knowing that in two days time he'd be meeting her father again. It turned out that the letter had been sent out a week before it got to him and Scooby, meaning they'd had a week and a half ti two weeks to get there. A week had passed and they had at least three more days counting that morning and afternoon. Elsa led Shaggy to her room and opened the door. The first thing Shaggy thought upon seeing it was, _"Well Velma would love to meet Elsa,"_ because the room was a nerd's dream. Now in this case nerd is not an insult, because to Shaggy a nerd was someone you could count on. He looked around the room, which had a generator set up by the bed to give Elsa a charge during the night, a few posters of mechanical things on the walls, an anatomy poster that was incredibly detailed about both men and women, and lots of things to tinker with on every surface.

There were a few tables, bookshelves, and even a desk in one corner of the rather spacious room. Shaggy smiled and said "Like you're room really reflects your need to take care of yourself, right Elsa?" She nodded and he said "I like it, it fits you perfectly. The only one who's room I haven't seen is Tanis' room." She nodded and sat on her bed motioning for Shaggy to take a seat at her desk if he wants. He smiled and said "Like thanks Elsa, the others didn't really offer me a seat." He sat down and said "So anything you'd like to talk about Elsa?"

She nodded blushing and said "What's your favorite kind of woman coach, smart, sexy, tall, well proportioned, long legs, big boobs, a nice butt? What?" Shaggy blinked trying to be sure he heard her correctly. She said "Are you a mind or body man?" He laughed softly thinking she was kidding around with him and thought about it a while.

Finally he said "Well I like a well organized mind, smart girls are a bit of a turn on, bravery is a big thing, willingness to work with me and Scooby, and a nice body doesn't hurt but it's not a deal breaker honestly. I've dated all kinds of girls, heh just they didn't like work out man. Honestly I feel like I'll never find the right girl." Elsa slowly nodded and muttered under her breath he asked "Like what's up Elsa?"

She smiled and said "You're different from the Calloway Cadets coach. They would have said a girl's body is the most important thing but they're hormonal kids I guess. They wouldn't have noticed us girls if we hadn't blossomed over the years. Honestly Sibella and Winnie have it the worst when Winnie's in her human form and Sibella is doing something that shows off her legs. Tanis just looks to cute for them to perv on and Phanty and I are to dangerous or so they say, probably cause we pranked them good. Ah well. That was really all I wanted to know coach, anything you want to know about me?"

Shaggy shrugged and said "Well, what do you think of me and Scooby?"

She blinked surprised and said "I think you're both awesome. Heads and bolts above the boys I normally deal with. I mean Scooby's a great dog, though I didn't realize I was much of a dog person till I met Winnie and she showed us her full wolf form, then we met you and Scooby and honestly it was pretty cool. I think you're both braver than you give yourselves credit for. Honestly if it weren't for you two and Scrappy Revolta would have turned us all evil and done something unspeakable. Of course it's not like we have to worry about her anymore. Though our dads don't know about the fact you helped us out because most of us haven't even told them we were mind wiped by the crazy spider witch. Thanks for that by the way. Also you know my dad and the other dad's will be here for graduation starting on Saturday, right?" Shaggy sighed and nodded and she said "Good, because we won't let them do anything to hurt you or Scooby Doo, coach."

He smiled and said "Thanks Elsa that like puts me a little at ease. I mean I wasn't expecting anyone to stand up for me and Scoob, but if you girls are all doing it the parents can't be all bad, right? Plus there's your mothers who will be here too, right?" She nodded and he said "Maybe they'll be on Scoob and I's side. I dunno I just hope that like they aren't too mad we ran away at the end of our contract what with the new girls. It just wouldn't have worked out. Speaking of that, how did you girls fare in Volleyball the last few years?"

Elsa grinned and said "We won the last three years. We lost the first two you were gone but then we trained even harder wanting to make you proud. You can probably see our trophy from last year in Tanis' mummy case." Shaggy nodded and got up stretching as his stomach growled. Elsa said "Looks like you're hungry coach, I guess you should go back to your room and eat up." Shaggy nodded and bid Elsa farewell then walked out the door and met Scooby in the hallway on the way back to their room.

While Shaggy and Scooby were in their room eating the other girls were meeting in Sibella's room. They looked at each other and Sibella said "So girls, did you have enlightening conversations with coach and Scooby?"

Elsa said "I found out Coach isn't particular about what kind of girl he likes and he respects me for my mind. What about you girls, what did you learn while you were talking to him?"

Phanty said "I learned he doesn't mind my insanity and likes my perky personality, he also knows some of my mom's relatives and is a Beauregard. Also he knows about my planning on finding a way to return to a human form with the help of technology. What about you and Winnie Sibella, and how was Scooby Tanis?"

Winnie shrugged and said "Coach wasn't weirded out by my need to hunt surprisingly. I even told him about my first hunt with Sibella in Pennsylvania. Honestly he's one weird human, you know?" The others all nodded and turned to Sibella and Tanis.

Sibella said "Guess I'll go next. Coach just looked around my room and said he liked it. We talked about my need for blood a little bit and he didn't seem bothered. Honestly I think rather than being weird he's actually just very accepting, which I guess could be weird coming from a human but that is what we like about him, is it not?" The other girls nodded and finally it was Tanis' turn to talk about Scooby.

Tanis smiled and said "Scooby was a little scared when he first entered my room but the longer he spent with me the better he got. I told him about Egypt and Anubis in particular and he asked why we worshiped cats of all things. I told him that cat's were guardians of the afterlife and he said something about if you want a guard job done right you want a dog to do it. I laughed at that and he cheered up then the two of us talked about all sorts of stuff and he said Shaggy's been kind of lonely lately. He's worried about him, he also asked if we knew anyone who would want Shaggy to call them dear and I said no. Unless I was wrong?" The girls shook their heads and he said "Alright."

Back with Shaggy and Scooby they weer talking about the girls. Scooby was telling Shaggy how it wasn't fair the Egyptians worshiped cats and not dogs. Shaggy laughed and said "I hear you Scoob, but honestly it's not a big deal Scoob. After all it's not like they had domestic dogs in Egypt back then. I bet if they did they wouldn't have wanted cats to guard them, they'd have preferred dogs do it. It doesn't make you like Tanis any less, does it?"

Scooby shook his head and said "Ro Raggy it roesn't. Ri still rike the rittle rummy. She risn't scary. Ractually, she's rice. Raggy, do rou rink the girls are ready ror us to re here, or rar they hiding stuff?"

Shaggy shrugged and said "I think they want us here, but I don't doubt they're hiding stuff. Everyone hides things even from their best friends as you and I well know, but like it's not surprising they'd hide stuff from their old coach when they haven't seen him in six years." Scooby nodded in agreement and Shaggy coughed slightly then said "They were acting really weird though, maybe it's just a monster thing, or it could be a girl thing, but they sure don't remind me of anyone except Daphne when she was trying to hide from Fred that she liked him. You don't think the girls have crushes on us, do you Scoob?"

Scooby snorted and said "Rushes on Re? Ro. Rou? Raybe. I ron't ro. Let's ree, how rey ract when there rarents are rere." Shaggy nodded and Scooby smiled then said "Rou should call the gang." Shaggy nodded and pulled out his phone then dialed the gang back in Coolsville.

As the gang picked up Shaggy started talking for a few hours, letting Scooby talk as well and letting them know they'd be back in a week or two, maybe three at the latest. They said they'd thought they'd be there three weeks but it turned out their trip had taken a week and the letter had taken a week so they'd be there another week at most. The gang said things were going well, Velma mentioned she and Eric were thinking of moving in together, Fred and Daphne had no fights amongst themselves, and honestly they hoped that the two on the road were having fun. Shaggy replied that it was nice. After that the gang hung up and Shaggy and Scooby went to bed since they were tired.

The following morning Tanis invited Shaggy into her room, and who was he to refuse the petite mummy? He walked into the room and noticed she styled it after a tomb. It had hieroglyphics on the walls, her sarcophagus in the corner, and a case on the wall that contained the girls' trophy for volleyball. Shaggy smiled and said "The room is very nice. I like your mummy case. You're dad no that you have the trophy again this year?" She nodded. He smiled and said "You know you don't have to be shy around me Tanis. I'm not going to bite, unless you're a ham and peanut butter sandwich in disguise anyway." She giggled and smiled relaxing then motioned for him to take a seat on one of the two chairs in her room.

Shaggy sat down and Tanis asked "Coach, what is you're favorite thing to do when you're not busy or spending time with Scooby?" Shaggy smiled thinking about it and started to say eating when he thought long and hard, he loved to eat make no mistake but that isn't necessarily what he had she was asking about. He sighed and shrugged. She said "You don't know?"

He smiled and said "Not really Tanis. I would have said eat even a year ago, but as time goes on I find more and more that there is more to this world than eating and just solving mysteries. Surprising coming from a foodie I know, but I've grown up as time went on. I'm a coward, I admit it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be braver. It also doesn't mean that I don't plan on going out and doing things, it just means that when I do something I have to see it from every angle. I guess that surprises a girl like you, but it's hard being a member of Mystery Inc we were supposed to be a paranormal detective agency but we kept finding crooks who pretend to be monsters. Honestly it's so rare for us to meet real monsters the gang assumes every monster we meet is a fraud. Like I've met enough monsters that I'm not completely skeptical, but it's like hard to not find the different crooks we face to be pains in the rear."

Tanis giggled and said "Well I understand Shaggy, you personally have more interaction with we monsters than your friends. Honestly it's not that surprising because you have a habit of finding yourself in monstrous situations. Scooby was telling me about the different monster's you met over the years including the different ghosts and the goblin king a few Halloweens ago. I'd like to meet the goblin king honestly but Daddy and mum wouldn't be too happy for me to go to another world. Honestly after meeting you and your dogs I think I want to explore the different monster communities of the world. Though Daddy would probably prefer I lock myself up in our pyramid."

Shaggy smiled and said "A lot of father's don't want their daughters to leave home Tanis. It will just take you being strict and not taking no for an answer, plus I bet your mom will agree with you if you phrase it right." Tanis nodded smiling and the two descended into a comfortable silence just relaxing in each other's company and enjoying their time together before the parents arrived. After about ten minutes Shaggy and Tanis made small talk just getting a feel for each other. A half hour after that Shaggy bid Tanis farewell and walked back into the grounds then started jogging to keep in shape. Scooby joined him and the two just released a bit of their pent up fear in silence.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the girls talking amongst themselves, Shaggy and Scooby relaxing in their room, and nothing big going on. They were all worried about two days from then when the fathers and mothers would arrive. That night Shaggy had another dream about the manor, it went something like this, _Shaggy walked down the corridor again humming softly. He knew he was dreaming because he recognized this corridor from the last time. This time he followed it until he got to the sitting room at the end of the hallway where an old man was sitting in a chair. The old man smiled and said "Hello Shaggy. This is probably our first meeting. Call me Jiji or grandfather. How are you doing my boy?"_

 _Shaggy smiled slightly and said "I'm doing good. I spent the last few days with the girls of Grimwood and honestly I think I reestablished our friendship. Scooby seems happy and I'm enjoying things. Why do you ask Grandfather?"_

 _Grandfather smiled and said "My boy I just wanted to know how you were doing before the start of your many trials. Soon you will be forced to make choices, accept new things, and accept new people into your life. Hopefully you make the right choices because, well I don't want to put to much pressure on you, but your world's fate may hang in the balance. It is up to you to right the wrongs of both your allies and enemies. First however, you must find balance. I can't tell you any more than that. I wish you a restful sleep Shaggy, maybe Dear or one of your other girls will see you again." He faded away as Shaggy was about to ask him what he meant by other girls._

 _He sighed as Dear appeared in her cloak and said "Hello Husband. I see you met the old man. Very vague wasn't he?" Shaggy nodded and she said "I can't clarify as I don't know exactly what he was talking about but I can say I believe in you, both as you are now, and as you will become later in life. I believe you're waking up though so I guess I'll just say good morning love."_ Shaggy woke up and stretched then sighed remembering the dream.

He turned to talk to Scooby then shook his head and instead thought _"Why is it that I'm the one this stuff always happens to? Not Mystery Inc, not Scooby Doo, but Shaggy Rogers. It's like I'm cursed to live in interesting times or something. I hope Scooby doesn't' have his own life fulfilling quest to worry about."_ He yawned and got up then took a shower and got dressed. He ate a bite of breakfast then headed down to the girl's dining room where they were eating burnt toast, overcooked eggs, and charred bacon. He shook his head wondering how they could eat that stuff.

The girls looked up and said "Hey Shaggy." He smiled and waved sitting at the table but shaking his head at the offer of food. He loved food but not when it was rotten. He stretched and yawned as the girls started talking then Sibella said "I hate to tell you Shaggy but our parents will be arriving today and the ceremony will be on Sunday." Shaggy blinked and stared at her as if asking, really? She nodded and he sighed then banged his head on the table once wondering why he'd agreed to come here, before realizing he'd been having a good time getting to know the girls. He smiled deciding that yeah spending time with the girls was definitely worth meeting their parents today.

The girls saw his smile and asked "What's up Coach?" He shook his head and they said "Not going to tell us, really?" He nodded and they sighed then said "Shouldn't you go wake up Scooby. We have to go prepare for our parents arrival." He nodded and stretched before walking back up to his room and waking up Scooby by waving a box of Scooby Snacks under his nose. Scooby woke up and Shaggy threw him a few before having a few himself and they talked about how they were going to survive the girls' fathers and mothers.

Eventually the girls called them down and they walked into the living room where the parents were waiting. Shaggy waved politely and said "Like hi there. I see where the girls get their looks from." He was serious too. The girls' mothers looked like older and more mature versions of them. Sibella's mother had the same purple skin but was as tall as Shaggy, had green eyes, and a voluptuous figure. Elsa's mother looked like her with her hair down, darker skin tone, and a more full figure. Winnie's mother was in her human form and was about six foot even, had straight hair, brown eyes, and was wearing jeans and a tied up t shirt that exposed her belly and a little of her bust. Tanis' mother was the same height of Tanis, had her bandages styled into a ponytail, and was slightly more well built than her daughter.

Phanty's mother was made of white ectoplasm, had black hair, had a large bust and slim waist, was wearing a black dress, and had black flats on her feet. She smiled and said "I see the girls' weren't lying when they said you were human. I'm Esmeralda, the other mothers are Winnie's mom Amelia Talbot, Sanja Amaranth is Tanis' mom, Victoria Dracula is Sibella's mother, Elsa's mother the bride of Frankenstein Amelia Frankenstein. It's nice to meet you mister Shaggy." The other mothers all said hello studying the foodie and his dog while their husbands talked to Mrs. Grimwood. They were all watching their daughters out of the corner of their eyes and saw how they looked at their former coach. Esmeralda smirked and said "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself coach Shaggy."

Shaggy shrugged and said "I was only a coach for the girls a few years ago for one year. After that I went back to Mystery Inc with my friends, we're a paranormal investigation group. We've only met a few real monsters in all our time and we're way to used to meeting masked villains who are out to cause trouble. We've even met a few aliens. Man was that weird, right Scoob?" Scooby nodded and the two of them turned back to the mothers and asked "So where are your husbands exactly?"

The mothers smirked and Victoria said "Drac, Frank, Amad Amaranth, Larry Talbot, and Edgar Phantom are all talking to Mrs. Grimwood about the girls. They'd probably be happy to talk to you. I mean you were all the girls could talk about after your term with them. Honestly Sibella was a bit batty about you." Sibella blushed and the other girls all looked away trying to hide similar expressions knowing their mothers were all friends. Victoria smiled slightly and said "So what did you do to win our daughters' hearts?" Shaggy blinked and mouthed what she said then looked at her confusedly. She laughed and said "You really can't tell?" He shook his head and she said "Well you'll see eventually, though why they like you is still a mystery."

As she finished speaking the fathers arrived in the room with Mrs. Grimwood. Mrs. Grimwood said "Hello Shaggy Dear. I see you met the mothers, what do you think of them?"

Shaggy smiled and said "They're lovely Ghouls Mrs. G, and honestly I think that Mrs. Dracula is messing with me." Victoria giggled deciding to let him think that while the husbands/fathers watched him warily. He smiled and said "Hello Gentlemen. I'm sure you remember me from when I was coaching your daughters. They told me that you probably wouldn't be happy about me leaving, but I had to, I was ready to get back to my apartment in Coolsville. You can understand wanting to go home, can't you?" Most of the father's nodded though Dracula was studying Shaggy as if he remembered him from somewhere.

Suddenly Dracula said "YOU!" Shaggy blinked and pointed at himself. Dracula nodded and said "You were the one I turned into a werewolf. What are you doing here?" Shaggy studied Dracula and realized that yes this was the same vampire that turned him into a werewolf.

He sighed and hid behind Mrs. Grimwood saying "Like be cool man. I didn't want to be a werewolf. Plus you were the one who cheated. I just played by your rules." Victoria raised an eyebrow and turned on Dracula looking thunderous. He gulped and Shaggy said "Like it's not my fault your original wolf man checked out. I just didn't want to be stuck as a werewolf forever because I didn't know anything about being one. I figure that those who choose to be werewolves enjoy it, but personally I like being human."

Victoria said "Dracula Tepees. What the hell do you mean you turned our daughter's coach into a werewolf. When did you do it?"

Dracula grumbled and said "I did it when we were running the races. He was the one the book chose, I didn't realize he was Sibella's coach at the time. Also it's not like I was going to kill him or anything. I just really needed a werewolf because Talbot wasn't willing to race."

Laurence Talbot, Larry to his friends said "Damn right Drac. I didn't want any any part of your races while you were cheating. You can't say you weren't because even Amad said you were and he never bitches about the things others do. Hell he enjoyed your races a little bit from what he said." Amad nodded and Talbot continued "Speaking of which Coach Rogers, I'd like to thank you for getting my girl out of her shell. Winnie was starting to close off from losing so much. Thank you kindly for helping them win that game back then." Shaggy nodded smiling happy to help and glad to know that Winnie had come out of the slight shell she'd developed.

Victoria said "We will be having words Drac. Anyway thank you for helping the girls coach Shaggy. Anyway let's start getting this place ready for graduation, you are going to help us set up, right Mr. Rogers?" Shaggy nodded humming and Scooby nodded as well then the women started directing everyone in what to do.

By the end of the day they'd messed up the place pretty well. The walls were dusty, the cobwebs were in every corner, and the windows had cracks in them. That night the foodie and his dog collapsed in the Mystery Machine rather than their room and the girls were interrogated by their mothers. The father's stayed out of the way, but kept a close eye on Shaggy trying to figure out what kind of man he was. Throughout the day they'd noticed he was always willing to do anything the mother's had commanded him to do and that he never talked back. Which was a bit of a surprise because most human men would have only listened if their was no other choice as far as they were concerned.

The following day the fathers started talking to Shaggy getting to know him and finding him to be different from most humans, especially in he had a healthy respect for them alongside his fear. He understood how it smut feel for them to be made fun of by humans and they couldn't find many faults in him just yet. This didn't mean they liked him, they just accepted him for the graduation. If he was going to continue being friends with their daughters he'd have to learn how to grow a backbone. After that they let him rest and Shaggy collapsed in the back of the Mystery Machine wishing he could just drive away but he'd promised the girls he would stay to see them graduate.

Finally Sunday rolled around and the family watched the ghouls graduate. Shaggy smiled happy for each girl, and their parents congratulated them. After that the boys, meaning Shaggy and Scooby in this case, said their farewells and wished the girls luck with the rest of eternity. They promised to keep in touch and invited them to have a trip to Coolsville and meet he rest of the gang, as well as wishing them luck in all their future endeavors. With all that said they set off for home.

 **Thanks for reading. With Shaggy and Scooby on their way to Coolsville I guess we won't see the grils for a while, I don't know though they may surprise even me. Honestly I'm just writing this as it comes to me so Shaggy is getting a lot. Who is Shadow, Who is Dear, and who is Jiji? I can't tell you that because that would be spoilers but I can say that Shaggy and Scooby will meet these three more and more as time goes on. Also we'll be seeing a lot more monsters and the like, because the harem starts building as of this next chapter. All that said hope you enjoyed and see you around.**


	3. Chapter 3:Coolsvile, Hex GIrls, More

Legal: I don't own Scooby Doo, Hell I don't think if I owned it I could do it justice. However like all my stories I feel I want to play in the Scooby world, and I think Shaggy deserves a harem thus this was born. I mean come on the guy's been through more than anyone in the gang except for Scooby. Yes as usual this is M rated because no character is under sixteen at the youngest. Shaggy's in his mid twenties the rest of the gang are too and all the girls are at least eighteen unless stated otherwise. Anyway hope you enjoy. Later.

 **So here's Chapter 3. This time we learn more about Shaggy's family, we see so many people and places, and Shaggy gets his first girl. Bet none of you can guess what she is before Shaggy finds out. I'll give you a hint she is something that can't die the usual way and is an immortal. She's not a vampire or one of the ghoul girls so I can tell you I haven't introduced her before other than as a member of the dreams. That said I will say she appeared in earlier chapters. Anyway that's everything now on to reviews.**

 **The Book of Eli: I don't know if the hillbilly from Boo Brothers will reappear but the boo brothers will make an appearance as time goes on, after all they gotta look out for Phanty as she is their neice. As for the Goblin King you'll be surprised by his, Jack's and others reactions to Shaggy.**

 **avatar330: Shaggy may end up with Crystal but who's to say the dog can't gain a more humanoid form or Scooby can't change. As for the old man, I can't say if you're right or wrong. We'll see the gangs reaction to the hex girls here in another chapter or two.**

 **kade32: I'll Reveal Shaggy's Harem at the end of this chapter for Fanfiction readers, or at least some of it. I can't reveal everyone and some of you could guess who many of them are. I'm only going to reveal the dream girls in the harem for now.**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: I may Revive Lena but if I do I have to plan out how to do it and what to do with her, maybe she'll end up with Fred or Shaggy maybe she'll end up a lesbian, I don't know I don't even know if she'll be revived but thanks for the review.**

 **Thanks you guys for all the reviews and with all that said I can't wait to see how you take this next chapter, I'll probably have a few chapters out between now and Halloween but I will have a separate Halloween Special so if you're following me as well as the story be on the lookout.**

Chapter 3: Returning to Coolsville, Calling the Hex Girls, Talking to Van Ghoul, and More.

Shaggy and Scooby got on the road and headed back to Coolsville. The return trip was mostly uneventful other than the two foodies splurging on junk food. After a while they finally returned home and parked the mystery machine talking about what they'd tell the gang about the ghoul school. Shaggy glanced at Scooby and asked "Think we should tell them the girls are monsters?" Scooby shook his head and Shaggy said "Me neither." Scooby nodded and they walked into Mystery Inc's apartment complex. The gang was gathered in the entrance talking about what they planned on doing. There was Velma Dinkley a girl wearing an orange sweater with auburn hair, and glasses, Fred Jones a young man wearing an ascot, Eric Staufer, Velma's boyfriend who was a bit shorter than Shaggy had black hair, glasses, brown eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a black polo and blue jeans, and Daphne Black the groups resident red head.

Shaggy smiled and said "Like hey guys." They all replied with some kind of greeting and he said "I see Eric's visiting." Velma nodded and he said "That's great Velma, you two still having trouble wanting to tie the knot, and has Fred finally realized Daphne needs more than a trap book for their anniversaries?" The gang all laughed except Fred and Eric who looked Sheepish. Scooby smirked and Shaggy continued "I guess I shouldn't pick fun, since I tend to fail my relationships rather badly as time goes on. It's just so easy to pick on you two. Like man is it good to be home. The girls were all happy to see me and Scooby though Mrs. Grimwood's pet matches missed Scrappy. Anyway me and Scoob are going to go crash we'll talk to everyone tomorrow because it's been a long trip." The gang nodded and Shaggy walked up to his room then put away his suitcase and collapsed on his bed while Scooby curled up on his dog bed. Of course this led to more dreams for our intrepid foodie.

Shaggy's dream started like this, _Shaggy was sitting in a study reading a book. As with most dreams he couldn't remember the text he was reading though a voice was saying "Shaggy hun, you can you please come here? Our kids, the little rascals, are causing trouble for Thorn, Luna and Dusk, alongside their own children. I'm serious Shag, I need you to get out of your study and help." Shaggy looked up from his book and looked around for the source of the voice when the person said "Woah younger Shag, I thought you were my husband. Oh I get it this is what she meant when she said you were in two places at once and you were you yet not. Damn her. Sorry hun, can't let you see me in my more human form but I can let you see me in my beast form, thankfully I can still talk. If you look at the large reptile by the door you'll see me. You can call me Sheila, no that's not my real name, it's just that I'm an Aussie and you always called me your sheila after we met."_

 _Shaggy turned toward the voice and saw a large draconian being. It was about the size of a horse in this form, which Shaggy assumed was so she could fit in the room, had black scales, red eyes, and long, sharp, white teeth. Shaggy blinked and said "Like hello there Sheila, you a dragon?" She nodded and he said "Your eyes always red?" She shook her head and he asked "Just their current color?" She nodded and he said "Cool, so what was this about your kids bugging Thorn, Luna, and Dusk?"_

 _Sheila smirked and said "No spoilers Shag. Plus we're still trying to figure out how you're getting here without the help of Phanty or Shadow. I mean Shadow said he wasn't inviting you into this world, but this is the nexus of your worlds. It's complicated ask Van Ghoul about it if you want. Anyway just thought since I'm the one with you this time I could talk to my bloke for a bit." Shaggy blinked and she said "That'd be you, just older." He nodded figuring as much and she said "Crikey mate, you don't look so good. What were you reading?"_

 _Shaggy shrugged and said "I don't remember Sheila."_

 _She blinked and said 'Crikey this is a dream for you, isn't it?" He nodded and she said "Of course you wont' remember what you read, want me to take a look and tell you, your book's title?" He nodded and she picked it up with a claw then said "Ah, bending reality for the twister. I forgot about this one. I should probably have my Shaggy check it out. I guess I can tell you about Twisters if you want Shag." He shrugged and she said "Twisters are creatures that screw up the tapestry of fate. They create other twisters and twisted just by interacting with them, the fates call them the heroes of history. Every great figure of history was a twister, especially in the monster worlds. Honestly some of the girls you got are descended from Twisters, other than Dracula's family, Drac's family are some of those who were twisted and so are other vamps. Crikey is it a mess when one of the twisted becomes a twister but boy is it fun. Anyway that's not important, I assume you spoke to the old man?"_

 _He asked "Do you mean Jiji?" Sheila nodded and he said "Yeah, interesting old guy, for a classic prophet of doom. Care to tell me what he meant by I have to prepare?" She shook her head and he sighed then said "Alright, I guess I'll have to live with the classic disastrous prophecy hanging over my head." She laughed and he asked "Like what gives Sheila, why are you laughing?"_

 _She smirked and said "The old man's prophecy can go a million ways. Honestly it's those that don't live by prophecy who have a habit of fulfilling them in unexpected ways. From what my da says prophecy is a risky thing to put stock in so just live as you've been. Anyway my wonderful bloke, it's always interesting to talk to you even in my time. Of course it was fun to watch you breeze through every challenge da threw at you, but what does he expect from, well never-mind. Anyway Shag, want to see the kids?" He shook his head and she said "Oh crikey I didn't think about how that could change things even if this place is outside of time so long as you're visiting through the cognitive or dream realms. Anything you'd like to know my handsome bloke?"_

 _Shaggy shrugged and said "I'm curious what I did to earn your affection, I thought dragons were known to keep to themselves and never breed outside their species." She smiled happy to see he knew a little about her kind and he said "Unless of course Mr. Van Ghoul's books are outdated?"_

 _She shook her head and said "No stud, they haven't changed. You just have a special magnetism that attracted some of my kind. I can't say any more than that. Anyway anything else you want to know?" He shrugged and she said "I can tell you about the house, since we're constantly renovating ti." He shrugged again and motioned for her to go ahead. She smiled and said "Well it's got five above ground floors, several underground, lots of bedrooms, a few music rooms, two kitchens, an indoor and outdoor pool, a science lab or two, and training areas for martial arts. I can't tell you much more than that because a lot of rooms are unused or occupied by the youngest members of the family."_

 _Shaggy slowly nodded and said "Right, what about the gang do they live here?"_

 _She shook her head and said "Nah, they still live in your old apartment building, it's just there were too many of us to all live there, and the girls decided they wanted you to themselves. It wasn't a problem to have this place built, what with all the girls having their own income. Honestly I'm surprised you work at all, though it isn't my place to say what you do, just know that it's important to things." He nodded and she smiled then stretched out her wings yawning a small flame licking over her jaws before saying "So, are you afraid of me?" Shaggy shook his head wondering why that is. She smirked and said "So the doc's theory was right. The more you interact with us here the less likely you'll be afraid of monsters in General unless they purposely try to scare you or they are so foreign you don't know what to do with them. Not sure about costumed idiots though."_

 _Shaggy sighed and said "Well whatever works I guess. So Sheila, what do you do for a living?" She smirked and shook her head he asked "Not even a hint?" Another head shake and he sighed then stretched, his muscles feeling tight, before yawning and asking "What can you tell me?"_

 _She thought about it and said "Van Ghoul plays a big part in you're future if your world is anything like ours. Of course you could literally be from the past of our timeline just as the old man could be from the future he doesn't really say and neither does Shadow when he speaks up even if he's mostly gone in our time. He's the one who holds the cognitive portals open for you and dimensional portals open for us besides our Shaggy who does whatever we ask as long as it's within reason. God I love that bloke." Shaggy blinked and nodded slowly wondering why Shadow of all creatures and people would be keeping these portals open for his mind to go to this place in his dreams and thoughts._

 _Sheila sighed and said "Looks like you're waking up. I'll tell 'Dear' that I met you this time and you already met the old timer. Well I'll see you around Shags. Have fun in your time, and enjoy life a little instead of being so scared all the time. After all you have more friends in the supernatural than you realize." After that the dream faded away._

Shaggy woke up from his dream and said "Like Zoinks man, dragons are real." Scooby snored in his bed and Shaggy got up then headed to the kitchen where he made himself a large sandwich for breakfast. He ate at a slower rate than usual as he pondered what he learned. He was with both Dear and a Dragon nicknamed Sheila, and both of them implied there were other girls. He had kids, and a huge house. Like wow was that a lot to take in, but then he remembered that yes, that was one possible future but not the only future. Even Sheila didn't know if he was from her past, so if a dragon, which were renown for knowing about magic, didn't know then he had no hope of figuring it out. Though he did wonder why he was having these dreams.

He shrugged and pushed it aside deciding to do what he told Blake Roan and let him know Mister Van Ghoul could contact him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Blake's number then waited as it rang. After a few minutes Blake answered with a breathless "Hello?"

Shaggy sighed and said "Hello this is Shaggy Rogers. I just wanted to let you know Mr. Van Ghoul can contact me whenever he feels like it because I'm home now."

Blake said "Thanks for the info Mister Rogers, I'll let him know and he'll get back to you ASAP, I gotta go I was on the case of a creature that's terrorizing a town when you called." Shaggy hummed and said farewell then hung up and put his phone down. He made another sandwich eating it faster than the first and settling his appetite. He smiled and hummed a tune as he pulled out his computer and started typing away looking up different things while he waited for Van Ghoul to call him. He started looking up legends, theories, and other things that could point him to what he would need to know, remembering that he should probably get a hold of the goblin king at some point for his help.

After about twenty minutes Shaggy's phone rang. He answered with a simple "Like hi this is Shaggy Rogers, who is calling?"

The voice on the other end said "Hello Shaggy, how are you and Scooby? I need your help with a problem. It's Mr. Van Ghoul in case you couldn't tell. Anyway I think I'll make a trip to your home to tell you everything in person rather than requesting this over the phone, if you're ok with that, that is?" Shaggy hummed in thought then agreed and Van Ghoul said he'd see him in about two days as he had to pack and prepare. He bid Shaggy farewell and hung up then Shaggy went back to his research.

Scooby trotted into the room at about eleven thirty and started making himself a sandwich. Shaggy asked him, "You up for meeting Mr. Van Ghoul in two days?" Scooby nodded and yawned then started eating his sandwich as Shaggy rubbed his eyes trying to get the lines out of his vision from staring at a computer screen so long when he wasn't used to doing so. He yawned and said "So I looked up a bunch of supernatural creatures from around the world and I gotta ask ya Scoob, think we'll be either lucky or unlucky enough to meet them as time goes on?" Scooby nodded and Shaggy sighed saying, "That's what I thought." Scooby patted Shaggy on the back and the two of them stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

Suddenly Scooby said "Hey Raggy?" Shaggy looked at him questioningly and he said "Rhy have rou been dreaming of rifferent girls every right?"

Shaggy blinked and said "It's not only girls Scoob. I dreamed about someone named Shadow and nad old man who told me to call him grandfather. It was weird, but not so much that I can't concentrate on anything else. The only girls I dreamed about were a dragon who went by Sheila, and a cloaked figure who went by Dear. Weird right?" Scooby nodded and Shaggy continued "They didn't seem to mean any harm so I just humored them, though they did leave me a lot of questions to ponder. Ah well. Anyway why you ask Scoob?"

Scooby shrugged and said "Ro reason." Shaggy nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling while Scooby went and ate another sandwich. Scooby glanced around then said "Radow re need to ralk." Suddenly Scooby fainted and found himself inside the mind of his owner one Norville, "Shaggy", Rogers. He looked around and saw the black haired, red eyed, pail skinned version of Shaggy known as Shadow. Scooby glared and said "Radow, re ralked about this. Raggy isn't ready roo learn rabout rat."

Shadow chuckled and said "He's not talked to me more than once my friend. I didn't tell him much, and the things the others told him were mostly vague warnings. Plus they may have no effect on Shaggy." Scooby blinked confused and Shadow explained "Shaggy has yet to meet most of the people he meets in his dreams, and they hide their human forms from him. The biggest slip was the mentioning of the Hex Girls, which Shaggy didn't question about. You and I both know Shaggy is meant to be a hero."

Scooby glared and asked "Rhy?"

Shadow sighed and said "Because he is descended from heroes Scoobert. Or did you forget him saving you as a puppy?" Scooby shook his head and glared at the Scoobert comment then Shadow said "Van Ghoul's already about to ask Shaggy for help with something that the blood of a hero will react to. He and you have saved countless lives when you saved the girls at Grimwood's. He stood up to Dracula, he got along with the mates of a few of the most dangerous monsters known to man. He dreams about monsters that are believed to be myth. If you put that all together you know he's more than a normal twenty something year old." Scooby nodded slowly and Shadow said "Honestly Scooby, I wouldn't be surprised if Shaggy stopped aging at his prime. I mean he's a hero of legend supposedly and heroes live forever in one way or another. Who knows though." Scooby nodded and Shadow sighed.

Scooby asked "So rou rink Raggy, is really roing to rive forever?" Shadow shrugged and Scooby said "Rell at reast he ron't be arone." Shadow nodded and sighed then sat down into a large black chair and Scooby asked "Rhat's wrong?"

Shadow said "It's hard to keep being a piece of Shaggy but separated from him. Every day more light and darkness enter his soul and he does more to the tapestry of fate that he has woven by twisting threads together." Scooby looked confused and Shadow stood up motioning for Scooby to follow him. He led Scooby down several passageways, over a creek, and into a well built building made of black and white stone. The white half had murals of peace, prosperity, and honor while the black half had images of war, destruction, and death. Shadow sighed and said "Duality. The nature of Shaggy's soul so long as I exist. One side is peaceful, the other is carnage and wrathful. The white half is everything Shaggy uses to make up Shaggy's happier emotions. The black his darker emotions that I hold back. Notice that both have monsters in different poses, Scooby?" Scooby nodded and Shadow explained "This is because Shaggy knows that monsters have a dual nature in the human world. They are seen as destroyers but all the monsters he's met, have either been kind or indifferent. Take you're friend the Goblin King for instance, he is both kind to his subjects and ambivalent toward humans in most cases though he does hate those of evil hearts."

Scooby nodded and Shadow continued "Let's go to the heart, shall we?" Scooby nodded once again and Shadow led him deeper into the building passing more murals on either wall, but now threads were starting to appear. Threads in every color even some most didn't know anything about. The deeper they went the more threads that appeared until finally they reached a room full of the threads with a tapestry at its center. The different threads seemed to spread out from the tapestry which had an image of a man straddling darkness and light with friends on either side of him. On the light side were humans, and on the side of darkness were some monsters that Shaggy had already met. The man looked like Shaggy only with darker eyes, a tan, and stronger in build.

Scooby stared and asked "Rhat's rat?"

Shadow smiled and said "That, Scooby, is a tapestry representing the true self of Shaggy. You see how it's not filled in completely that's because he's hiding from himself. Notice all the cobwebs and dust around it? Shaggy hasn't been down here since he saved you as a kid. Honestly this tapestry also depicts everyone important to Shaggy. You'll notice a figure in black at the back, that figure is to represent the uncertainty of the future." Scooby nodded and said "IF you look behind the tapestry you'll see where the threads enter into Shaggy's soul, and then if you look at this side you'll see all the branching paths the threads take after leaving his center."

Scooby looked behind the tapestry and indeed found a bunch of loose threads connecting off into the distance. He said "Really reird. Ri guess Raggy ris a bit out of ractice."

Shadow blinked and said "Out of practice in what Scooby?"

Scooby explained "Raggy used to re able roo really rend strings. Ri guess row he ris ro disconnected from roo he ras, he roesn't remember how to roo that." Shadow nodded and Scooby sighed.

Shadow patted the dog's head and said "It's alright Scooby if Shaggy hadn't separated from his dark side he'd have never saved you. However now that he's older it's time he fixed his world, starting with himself. Eventually he and I will become one again, I just hope it's before he gets hurt so badly that the only way I can save him is by fusing with him, you can understand that right Scooby?" Scooby nodded and Shadow said "I just don't know what to do. Shaggy always gets himself into situations I can't protect him from without taking over or having someone else step in. So what do I do? Scooby shrugged and Shadow said "I didn't think you'd have any extra ideas. Ah well I'll send you back to your own body now." He snapped and Scooby vanished then he said "I hope we can save Shaggy from what's ahead or else he'll become something evil."

Meanwhile Shaggy was writing to the Hex Girls humming one of their covers under his breath. He finished the email and sent it then leaned back in his chair wondering if he should go to the mall. Scooby walked in looking haggard and he asked "You alright Scoob?" Scooby nodded tiredly and he asked "Weren't' you alright a little while ago?" Scooby shrugged and he asked "Want a puppy aspirin?" Scooby nodded and he got him some specially made dog aspirin then handed it to him. Scooby downed it with a Scooby Snack and water. Shaggy watched him and said "Why don't you go lay down. I think I'm going to go out for the day."

Scooby nodded and said "Reah, I'll ro ray down." He walked back to their room while Shaggy grabbed his sweatshirt, keys, and wallet which he put on his person.

Shaggy walked downstairs and stopped in the meeting room of Mystery inc and said "Like guys I'm going out. Any of you want me to pick up anything for you? I'm like probably going to be out a while so if you can't think of anything just text me when you do and I'll like see if I can get it on my way back." The gang said they didn't need anything and wished him a great day as he headed out the door and got into his car. It was an old beat up mustang he was restoring with his skills from his work on the race track. He drove into town and to the local ball park to catch a game. While he was there he met the concession stand girl who was always so friendly. He smiled and said "Hey there, you're Shelly right, from the incident with the Baseball Spectre, right?" She nodded and he said "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time so I can pay you back for all the concessions you gave me when we were here at that time."

Shelly was a five and a half foot tall girl with blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes. She smiled and said "That'd rock Shaggy, thanks. When do you want to meet up?"

Shaggy smiled and said "How about we exchange numbers and see what happens because I have a friend coming in in two days and I think I'm going to be busy helping him out." She nodded and they exchanged numbers then Shaggy bought a bunch of food and sat down to watch the local game. He watched the game until it's completion a few hours later, occasionally talking to Shelly throughout, then drove to the mall. The moment the food stands saw him they all started getting prepared for a rush. He chuckled seeing them batten down the hatches so to speak and said "Like no worries guys I'm not hungry right this moment, but I probably will be after some shopping." They sighed in relief at first then sighed again in disappointment when they realized they weren't' getting off Scott free. Shaggy walked throughout the mall just browsing. He ran into his ex Rachel, the two of them talked for about fifteen minutes and agreed to meet up again at a later time when neither was busy then traded their new numbers.

Shaggy walked into a video game store and bought a few new games for his game systems, then bought a few CDs of his favorite bands, and one CD of the Hex Girls newest album, before heading to the food court and ordering his usual one of everything from every stall. He sat down and ate everything over the course of fifteen minutes then checked his phone. He got a few texts from the gang asking for a few CDs, a game for Fred, and Velma needed him to get something form the health food store. He replied with an Ok to all three of them then got their stuff and drove home.

When he got home he handed Daphne the bag with her CDs, Velma her health products, and Fred his game before heading up to his room and starting to play the games he got. He got into a war game and started cursing out the people he was playing with cause they were camping then he stopped and calmed down, getting off the game, and laying back on his bed. Scooby was sleeping in his dog bed and Shaggy decided he'd let the overgrown pup sleep. He yawned and took a nap this time not dreaming of anything.

When Shaggy woke up he checked his email and saw he had a message from the Hex Girls. They'd sent him a number to call them at and he grinned then pulled out his phone and dialed their number waiting for them to answer. After a few minutes Sally "Thorn" McKnight answered and said "Hello?"

Shaggy replied "Like hey Thorn it's Shaggy, how are you, Dusk, and Luna doing?"

Thorn grinned and said "We're good Shaggy, I see you got our last email. So what's this about you being a teacher, you said something about it in your last message but the girls and I can't see what you meant."

Shaggy yawned and replied "I was a teacher at a girls' finishing school for a year. I just got back from the graduation of the students I taught. It was pretty fun. Though I don't know why their mothers kept asking me strange questions. Ah well. Anyway I heard you guys are coming through Coolsville, when?"

Thorn smirked, you could hear it in her voice, and said "Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy, we're going to be in Coolsville in a month for a new show. I was hoping we could hire Mystery Inc as a body guard service, if not I'd like to at least hire you and Scooby. Also the girls want to know how you're doing."

Shaggy smiled and said "I'm doing good. Tell them I miss all three of you, it's been a long time since Transylvania. I'll see if Scoob wants to try being bodyguards for you and the girls but I don't think I can get Velma, her boyfriend Eric, or Fred and Daphne because they have all sorts of stuff going on."

Thorn asked "What kind of guy is Velma's boyfriend. You mentioned him in your emails but you never said what kind of guy he was or if he was taking care of her."

Shaggy chuckled and said "That was on purpose. Eric's a great guy and he looks out for Velma, helps her with her science stuff though he's not used to the supernatural stuff we get involved in. He's still surprised when we show him things that are real but supernatural. He's an alright guy though. Honestly I'm happy for her. Anyway anything you wanted to know, because I think I'm going to head back to bed because I just woke up from a nap and Morpheus is calling to me."

She giggle and said "I see you know your myths Shaggy. All I got to say is we'll see you ni a few weeks. The girls said to send you lots of scares and that they hope you're happy with how life's going. Also didn't you say that warlock was coming to visit you in a day or two?"

Shaggy hummed and said "Yeah, Vincent Van Ghoul. He needs my help with something. I don't know what but if it's not to dangerous and doesn't take me out of Coolsville I'll be glad to help him, heck if I make it back in time for your concert I may even leave Coolsville. Anyway Night Thorn."

Thorn said "Night Shaggy, bad dreams shouldn't haunt you but if they do well it's not me and the girls' fault." Shaggy laughed and she said "See you in a few weeks." He replied with a see ya and hung up then crawled back into bed and passed out for the remainder of the night.

The following morning Shaggy went out for a run. Shaggy yawned as he jogged through the town occasionally checking his phone and sending texts to Rachel and Shelly. He just planned on being friends with both girls, but he wouldn't complain if they became more than friends since he knew that he was probably going to have a hell of a time in the future. He got a call from an unknown number and answered it saying "Hello?"

Sibella's voice replied "Hey Shaggy. How are you? I contacted Mystery Inc and they gave me your shell when I said I was a friend. What are you up to? Do you think if I come to Coolsville you could host me a few days? The other girls haven't called you, have they?" Shaggy laughed and made her slow down then she said "Sorry this is just fang-tastic that they got me your number and we can now keep in touch through more than mail which takes forever."

Shaggy chuckled and said "It's like this is your first time using a phone. To answer your questions I'm good, I'm just going for a run around town, and no you're the first of the girls from Grimwood's Ghoul School to call. I'm happy we can keep in touch and yes you can stay at Mystery Inc HQ if you come to visit. Is that all your questions or do you want to know something else Sibella? Like it's cool either way but I'd like to know."

Sibella said "Yes that's all I wanted to ask really but I figured you could tell me what you've been up to how was your trip back home. That said I just thought of a few questions. So, have you run into any more monsters? Have any dreams about me or the girls? Do you miss us? Were you surprised by my call? What are your plans for the rest of the month? Do you have anyone you plan on keeping track of or anything? Have you decided to forget about the girls and I until I called you, and most importantly do you still see us as your friends?"

Shaggy laughed at the rambled off questions and said "Most important question first, I still see all of you as my friends but not my students after seeing you graduate. I haven't run into any monsters, just some human girls. I was very surprised by your call because I didn't think about the fact I hadn't given any of you girls my personal number because you didn't ask about it. I didn't decide to forget about you because I told the gang about you just yesterday, and honestly if I could be sure I'd be here for a long time I'd invite all five of you to check out Coolsville but I need to see what Mr. Van Ghoul needs from me."

Sibella sighed and said "Think you can call me when you get home, I'd really like to come visit since father said you visited Transylvania. It'd be nice to see where you live." Shaggy agreed and they hung u then he walked into the apartment complex and sat down in the main foyer reading a book. Velma and Eric found him there an hour later, halfway done with his book. He smiled and said "Hey you two." They replied with hellos of their own then the three got into a discussion about what Shaggy was reading and on the supernatural in general. Shaggy smiled and said "Thanks Velma you really gave me a different insight. Speaking of which, Eric, how do you like hanging out with Mystery Inc?"

Eric smiled and said "It's great, though I mainly spend my time with Velma. Also you want to check out the new game I made? It's basically an advanced version of the one you guys played back with the cybernetic menace running around." Shaggy shrugged and made a motion of why not then started playing the game. It had a more supernatural feel than the first one and Shaggy enjoyed it a bit more. After he beat it Eric said "Nice Shaggy, I'm surprised you were so good." He waved it off and Eric continued " So what's your plans for the day?" Shaggy shrugged and Eric said "Alright well we'll let you ge ton with your day, right love?"

Velma nodded and said "Right Eric." Shaggy bid them both adieu and walked back to his apartment then collapsed into his couch yawning and relaxing. Shaggy stretched and started playing a handheld game he kept for moments of boredom, then looked up when Scooby walked in looking in better shape than earlier that morning. He waved at the Great Dane who walked over and sat next to him. They smiled at each other and Shaggy went back to his game while Scooby turned on and watched the TV.

After a few hours of doing nothing but being vegetables Shaggy said "You know Scoob, I think I miss being on the road." Scooby nodded and Shaggy said "It was a bit more fun even if we weer constantly dealing with criminals. I mean we've dealt with a few real monsters, but the only reason we're not leaving yet was because we have to see Van Ghoul. Sorry I mean Mister Van Ghoul. It's just hard to think of him with the mister all the time." Scooby nodded and Shaggy sighed then said "I wonder if the girls could get us in touch with the Goblin King and his court, you know?" Scooby nodded again and Shaggy said, "Hell it wouldn't surprise me if we had some old enemies be revived by some big bad guy who wants to make you and me pay." Scooby blinked and stared at him like he was nuts. Shaggy chuckled and said "I know you don't want to deal with a big bad, but it would be more interesting than blowing the day away. Unless you like watching TV all day and doing nothing?" Scooby thought about it then shrugged to say he didn't mind either way as long as he wasn't scared.

Shaggy chuckled and said "Yeah life's great when you aren't constantly terrified. Anyway Scoob, If Mr. Van Ghoul has us doing a job for him maybe it will get rid of the doldrums." Scooby nodded and Shaggy sighed then said "I think I'm going to go to bed after making Dinner, just nothing to keep em awake, you know? Like I am so used to being terrified it's dull when ti's not happening and I think I actually like the excitement more than food, which is saying something." Scooby looked at him as if he'd spoken blasphemy and he chuckled saying "Ok maybe not more than food, but as much as." Scooby nodded content with that and Shaggy started cooking. He didn't know why he felt a need for excitement but it was as if a part of him had awoken that had been silent for so long. He shrugged it off and thought nothing more of ti for the rest of the day and night.

After dinner Shaggy went to bed as he said he would, hoping for more of those dreams involving Sheila and Dear as they called themselves. Maybe even someone new. As Shaggy drifted off Shadow made that slightly wishful though a reality.

 _Shaggy found himself sitting beside a pool in a swimsuit this time. However unlike last time where one of the girls came to him, the girl was already there in the water. She waved and said "Hello Shaggy Dear, Shadow said you'd be coming to our time again. Call me Aqua. I'm a water creature, so unlike Dear and Sheila I prefer to be around the indoor and outdoor pools. Anyway I can walk on land but honestly it's just not the same because I prefer to be hydrated. You know what Sheila is, don't know what Dear is, and can guess what I am based on my topic of choice but anyway what would you like to talk about Shaggy love?"_

 _Shaggy studied her. She was about five and a half to six feet tall because she was standing in about three feet of water and it only came over her chest, had long blue hair that went down to her back and splayed all around her in the water, sea green eyes, and was wearing a seashell bikini top, he could see a long tail below her that looked like a fish tail. He realized she was a mermaid. After a few seconds of staring he remembered what she said and thought about it before saying, "What can you tell me about your time line, and what do you mean you know Dear and Sheila, I thought they were from alternate timelines?"_

 _Aqua giggled and said 'Sorry shaggy love but we're all form the same timeline, we all love you, and we all want you to love us just as much, like your counterpart does. Anyway I can tell you you have at least one child with each of you mates, who they are I can't say other than Dear, Sheila, and me. I say mates because even you can't call them just your wives because that would mean there was a chance for Divorce, which none of us want even your counterpart. Hell he was the one who bound himself to each of us. It was very sweet of him. Anyway you're oldest children are all in college and your youngest have barely been around a few days. You will be a bridge between monsters and humans, and different types of monsters both if you're anything like you're counterpart. Anyway Shaggy Love, can I ask where in the time stream you're from? Like what important events are going on and how has your personality been changing?"_

 _He blinked surprised she knew about the personality changes and said "Um, I've been more adventurous and less willing to do nothing, I'm going to see the hex girls concert in about a month and Mr. Van Ghoul is coming over to ask for me and Scooby's help with something, why?"_

 _She blinked and said "Oh then everything is just starting. Good, just be yourself and this future could be assured. I can't tell you what you're counterparts done because I'm one of the latest mates. I can only tell you what I've heard, and that is that you will be faced with a choice to either destroy or save someone. You won't realize it's someone until it's done, but you will be given the option to save or destroy by Van Ghoul and others. Honestly I don't know what you chose. I just know that it weighed on you either way because of who you went against when you chose to do it. Just remember to follow your heart and listen for the voice that you need to save or destroy the voice should tell you what kind of creature it is. Anyway I'm going to go down to the depths Shaggy Love, so why don't you explore until you're dream is over?" Shaggy nodded and bid Aqua farewell then started walking out of the swimming area._

 _Shaggy walked along till he ran into a little girl. She looked like Aqua only with a more humanesque appearance. She stood three and a half feet tall, had blonde hair that was as long as her mother's, putting it down to her back, blue eyes, and was wearing a red one piece swimsuit. She smiled and said "DADDY! Mom said you were working late and that you wouldn't be home, so what are you doin outside mom's pool? I mean I know she likes to hide in her mermaid form in the water, but she always joins you in the bed with the other moms at night. Wait, you look younger...not a lot but enough that it's kinda noticeable. I may only be seven but we mermaids mature fast so I'd be a young teenager to most humans. Are you really my daddy or are you an impostor here to hurt mom?"_

 _Shaggy smiled slightly and said "My name is Shaggy Rogers, if that's what you're asking. I only met your mom today though I did meet your other mothers Sheila and Dear in their hidden forms. Unless those aren't their names one hid in a cloak and the other was a dragon. Anyway your mom called herself Aqua so I don't think you're supposed to tell me their real names." The little girl nodded. He continued "Honestly I think I'm your dad from another time or world, it really depends on what happens in my future. So like what's your name little miss?"_

 _She smiled and said "Sonya. Sonya Rogers. You sure don't act like daddy does nowadays, after all he'd normally be muttering about work or something where you look kind of care free. Anyway I think you're vanishing it was nice meeting you kinda but not daddy." Shaggy waved farewell as he woke up and found Scooby laying on top of him._

He groaned and said "Scoob you can't keep doing this man. Like this is the third time I've woken up to you laying on top of me like I'm your bed. I know for a fact your dog bed is comfortable because I picked one you liked. So if you could please get off me it'd be appreciated man." Scooby yawned and climbed off Shaggy then went to the kitchen to look for food. Shaggy sighed and muttered about his buddy, nothing bad, just wishes that he wouldn't do certain things. Shaggy followed after Scooby and started breakfast even though it was only five in the morning. HE figured with how things were going it was better to be ready for the day sooner rather than later.

As Shaggy cooked Scooby sat at the table reading a magazine. Shaggy glanced at him and asked "Anything interesting Scoob?" Scooby shook his head and he sighed before saying "Ah well." Scooby nodded and the two went back to what they were doing. Shaggy finished his usual huge serving of breakfast for himself and his pal, then dug in. The two ate in a companionable silence until there was a knock at the door. Shaggy answered it. Standing on the other side was a tall gentleman with salt and pepper hair, black eyes, tan skin, an awesome mustache wearing a suit, slacks, and loafers. Shaggy blinked and said "Like hey Mr. Van Ghoul. How are you doing?" Scooby walked up to see it was their favorite TV star/warlock.

Scooby said "Rowdy. Row are Rou?"

Vincent Van Ghoul smiled and said "I'm doing well you two. I came for your help with a small matter. I want your help to get rid of something that could be used for a great evil. I have it's container with me but it will be up to you two whether you destroy it or something else. I don't know if you can bind it but Shaggy being the one to seal the chest of demons made me want to rely on him for this because I can't do it myself. It would breach my role as a magical protector. It would also violate the rules by which I gained my abilities. Shaggy is still a mortal so he has the chance to completely destroy, change, or even enslave this creature. I can't do anything to it or I break my oath of noninterference. I hate to ask, but can you see what you can do, then I'll ask you for another favor however I will owe you a favor in exchange for both of these."

Shaggy looked at Scooby whose eyes screamed don't do it, then sighed and said "Fine Mr. Van Ghoul I'll do it." Vincent smiled knowing Shaggy was a good soul and went to get the object from his ca while Shaggy turned to Scooby and said "Let's hear it."

Scooby glared and said "Raggy rou are running yourself ragged. Rou ron't know rat ris ron't rause roblems. Raggy Rou are roo rusting. Rhat happens rhen rou ret hurt?"

Shaggy smiled and said "As long as my friends are ok it doesn't matter. I can heal, Scoob, you just need to trust me." Scooby sighed and nodded then the two went back to waiting for Van Ghoul who was approaching slowly while carrying a large chest similar to the chest of demons. Shaggy blinked and said "Like what is it with things being sealed in creepy chests? Why can't they be sealed in a briefcase or something."

Vincent laughed as he set the chest in the middle of Shaggy and Scooby's living room then replied "We make it scary looking to warn people away, however that usually attracts thieves and the like." Shaggy sighed not getting what it was about thieves and liking dangerous looking stuff. Van Ghoul looked relaxed and said "Now's the time to do what you will with the box. It won't explored or anything, it will just open or be destroyed based upon your will, but first you must put your blood upon it." Shaggy sighed wondering why everything had to do with blood. If a vampire or werewolf bit you their abilities turned you into a vampire or werewolf only if they drank your blood, ghosts remembered humans by their blood, even mummies had blood. He shook his head and cut his finger with a knife then smeared the blood on the lock.

Suddenly Shaggy found himself standing in darkness. He knew his body was fine, because he could still feel a connection to it. He sighed and said "Zoinks, more mental stuff. Hello?" He heard crying nearby and slowly approached the sound saying "Is there something wrong?"

The crying voice stopped and said "Stay back I don't want to hurt you." He approached and it curled up into a ball. He sighed and the voice, which he could recognize as a female's, said "Please stay back. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't know how I hurt all those people but if everyone says me being there is how they died then obviously it's the truth. I mean they wouldn't have died if I wasn't there right?"

Shaggy said "How could you have caused a lot of people to die?" The figure curled up tighter, and he realized she was a few years younger than him, however she didn't have as much life experience as him. He sighed softly and sat beside her stroking a finger down her back which was covered in a black cloak. He said "Like I hate to say it but death comes to everyone and everything eventually. However I can't see how a slip of a girl like you could kill a bunch of people so why don't you tell me what happened."

She sighed and said softly in a tearful voice, "I felt a strange pull. It led me to a town where a disaster struck. The town was torn apart by an earthquake. As I arrived I pulled out my scythe and cut these threads I saw in the air, that were full of pain and sorrow. After I cut the threads the people in the town started shouting about people dying in the hospital. I didn't understand but it must have been me who killed them. So I agreed to be locked in the chest. They said I'd be released when I was a good girl or when the world needed me. I don't think I'm a good girl, and honestly I don't know how the world could need a monster that can kill thousands in one fell swoop. So please just leave me alone."

Shaggy blinked as he felt himself returning to his physical body and said "Mr. Van Ghoul, what kind of creature carries a scythe and can cut threads?"

Vincent asked "Threads?" Shaggy nodded and he said "The only beings I think of that can cut threads as you say are reapers, and they don't cut threads they cut souls free from bodies that are no longer able to house them. They call them threads of pain, sorrow, joy, or other emotions the soul felt upon their death. Why do you ask Shaggy?"

Shaggy sighed and said "Because locked in the chest is a female reaper. She didn't know what she did which probably means she was new to her job so I figured I'd ask. I'm going to go back to talking to her." Vincent nodded and Shaggy found himself back in the blackness. The girl sobbed and Shaggy said "Hey it's ok, I know what happened."

She turned to him her face hidden other than her glowing golden eyes and the tears running down from them and said "What?"

He said "You're a reaper. You released their souls from the mortal coil when they were dead form the earthquake. I don't know how long you've been a reaper or why no one taught you what you needed to know before your first job, but I think that the townsfolk saw you as a bad omen. I think you can come out now because I know a warlock who can help you learn to harness your powers. IF you'd rather stay here I can let you, or I can end you and let you go on to wherever reapers go after they die."

She shivered and said "Die a second time you mean. I died once already. That I guess is how I became a reaper. I know my father always said our family had strong ties to the afterlife but I didn't know he meant we'd live after we died. I don't know anyone in the world, so how will I get by? Cities were just becoming a big thing in most of the colonies when I died. I spent ten years wandering, never aging beyond twenty two the age I died at, and yet I saw the rise of small cities and freedom of the colonies. If I come out, will you take me in?"

Shaggy smiled and said "Like sure man. I'd be happy to take you in. You can learn from Mister Van Ghoul and come back to my place whenever you want. I mean you reapers should be able to travel long distances tirelessly, right?" She nodded and he said "Then so be it. I take you in as one of my own." Suddenly he heard an ancient voice whispering in his ears. He repeated what it said in a commanding tone. The words were "I accept thee into my home and family. To my life thou art wed. To my soul thou art bound. In my heart thee shall forever have a place. So long as life remains within me thee shalt have a home among the land of men and monsters from which thou canst rest. I bind thee as my life-mate for the rest of eternity and by the hand of the ancients I bind thee as thine personal reaper. Thou shalt be free to do as thee wishes but thou art bound to my commands and art both subservient and not to my will. Thou art my equal in some ways, my better in others, and my lesser in others still. When I return to the void whence all came thou shall be free to choose thine own past whether to train the next generation or join me in the cycle of rebirth as a newborn soul but to still be forever bound to each other. For thou are thine and thy are thous."

After Shaggy said the words the girl replied "Thy art thees and thee are thine. So shall it be till the end of time. A reaper bound I have become. Forever bound to my life-mate for the rest of eternity. So it was so shall it be again." They both glowed with a cool blue light, that had a cone of darkness within and a ring of white without. The two felt their souls become linked, well Shaggy's soul and the reaper's spirit. They appeared outside of the chest which shattered the girl with her arms around Shaggy's chest her head pressed into his neck and her eyes closed as if afraid she was still in the dark alone. Shaggy said "Hey it's ok, we're out."

She opened one eye then smiled and shouted in joy "YAY! THOU HATH FREED THEE FROM THINE IMPRISONMENT AND BOUND THOU TO THYSELF! THANK THEE THANK THEE SO MUCH!" Shaggy smiled and stroked her hair feeling her voluptuous form pressing against his body. He shivered a the cool feeling of her lips against his neck as she hadn't moved her head when she shouted and Vincent Van Ghoul stared on in surprise alongside a flabbergasted Scooby Doo. She pulled off her cloak as she stepped back from Sarah and said "Dear husband I need thy name. Mine own is Dianna Heart. Thou can call me thy dear heart though."

Shaggy suddenly remembered where he'd heard a voice similar to hers before, only older. It had been in the dreams. He said "Did you say dear?" She nodded and he sighed then flopped back onto the couch saying "I took the first step in the direction of my other self." He heard soft laughter in his mind but he couldn't help but smile glad he'd saved a life rather than destroyed one by a misunderstanding. Little did he know that he'd started not only himself but the world on a better path. While Shaggy was thinking about this Dianna was talking with Van Ghoul about how to master her powers. He promised he could help, but in exchange he'd need help with some of his projects that only a non warlock or reaper could do so it would have to be her new husband. Shaggy agreed saying "Like as long as you can help Dianna, Mr. Van Ghoul I'll gladly help you out with what I can." Vincent thanked him as did Dianna and Shaggy closed his eyes feeling a pulsing in his chest. He wasn't completely human anymore though none knew as much, but the world was singing with joy at the rebirth of a race thought long lost. The reapers had been hunted to near extinction because of their job by humans who knew of the supernatural.

Vincent said "The first task I have for you Shaggy is retrieving the chest of demons, or the chest of thirteen ghosts as you may remember it. I don't expect you to drop everything but once I have a location for it I'd like you to go there." Shaggy nodded and Scooby agreed. Dianna smiled happy her husband was so kind a man. Vincent said "I guess I'd best be off. Have fun with your new wife in the old ways Shaggy. I can see the soul bond between you, so I know it is truly a bond by the gods. I hope you are prepared for what this means. The gods of death will be watching over both of you unlike the reapers of old who were lost because the gods didn't watch. I will contact you sooner or later Shaggy my friend. Farewell." He got up and left the building leaving Shaggy, Dianna, and Scooby to sit together on the couch.

Dianna said "So, you and I are bound, husband. Even in the eyes of the death gods. I know my father said bindings were strong for our kind, but I just thought he'd meant our family. What can you tell me about how much the world has changed since the war between Britain and the colonies."

Shaggy smiled and started to explain about all the advancements of the world, including the world wars, the cold war, the war of 1812, and more. The more he went on the more he had to answer questions by Dianna. Eventually she was satisfied when he finished talking about modern day. He stretched and said "So, do you want to know anything else Dear?" She giggled at being called dear and admitted to having no more questions. Shaggy smiled and asked her about her past. She told him about everything she could remember. It had been a long time but she'd forgotten nothing. Finally he asked "What is a reaper's standpoint on marriage?"

She smiled and said "The more a male reaper has the merrier the females are. We love to feel the life-force of many protecting our young. I had seven mothers besides my birth mother." Shaggy slowly nodded in understanding and she smiled then kissed his cheek and said "You still haven't told me your name dear husband."

Shaggy chuckled and said "Shaggy Rogers, you are now Dianna Heart Rogers." She giggled at the name and nodded then stretched and popped her back let out a sigh as each vertebrae cracked. Eventually Shaggy asked "Are you tired Dear Heart?" She nodded and he led her to his room then told her to rest as long as she needed. She smiled and thanked him then collapsed on the bed instantly falling asleep. Shaggy walked out of the room and sat on the couch next to Scooby. He turned to Scooby and said "Let me have it Scoob."

Scooby sighed and said "Raggy, rou rarried a REAPER! A Reaper of reath. Rhat ram ri ronna roo rith rou?" Shaggy raised an eyebrow and he said "Res I'm Run." Shaggy smiled and stretched then scratched Scooby behind the ears. Scooby sighed and relaxed knowing that Shaggy had a plan for what he was doing. He yawned and curled up beside Shaggy getting scratches and enjoying life, even if he now lived with a reaper of death that had married his best friend.

Shaggy laughed softly and said "Scooby she was just a girl locked up for no reason. She thought she killed all those people but she didn't. Honestly I'm amazed she didn't feel better after talking to me and it took so long for her to collapse. It took about an hour to explain everything, then another hour to learn about her past, all that together equals two hours to get to this point plus however long she was locked up and ten minutes talking to Mister Van Ghoul. Honestly I'm a little beat." Scooby nodded and the two yawned then relaxed deciding not to go to sleep just yet.

Shaggy and Scooby relaxed for a good hour just basking in the glow of having their best friend with them, and letting the world keep on turning. The dog and foodie looked up as they heard footsteps approach and saw Dianna, She smiled and said "Mi amour, there you are. I thought maybe you'd left while I was sleeping." Shaggy shook his head and finally got his first good look at his dear. She was about five foot seven, had red hair, gold eyes, pale skin, as stated before a voluptuous figure that would make many women jealous with a nice chest and ass that fit perfectly on her hourglass figure, was wearing a black dress and black socks, brown leather boots, and a black cloak that she had pulled the cowl of back. She smiled and said "I see my lord likes what his lady wife appears to be."

Shaggy nodded and said "You're beautiful Dear Heart. I was just relaxing with my faithful companion Scooby Doo." Scooby greeted her and she returned it then joined the two on the couch by sitting in Shaggy's lap. Shaggy shivered at the cool sensation of her body pressed against his as Dianna sighed at the warmth of his body enveloping her when he put his arms around her..

As they relaxed there was a knock at the door. Shaggy called out "Come in." The door opened and in walked a sobbing Daphne. Shaggy glanced at Dianna who got off of him the got up and wrapped his arms around Daphne asking "Like what's wrong Daph, something happen to Fred?" Daphne shook her head and he asked "Something happen to Velma or Eric?" She shook her head again and he asked "Then like what's wrong?"

Daphne opened her mouth only to break down into more sobs and cling to Shaggy. He stroked her hair and she finally mustered the ability to say "Freddie's leaving. He got drafted." Shaggy blinked and Scooby let out a quiet oh no. Shaggy stroked Daphne's hair gently wondering why he'd never been drafted after they instituted it recently. He figured it was probably because he'd make a lousy soldier. Daphne continued "Fred, he said not to worry but I'm scared he won't make it back. What do I do Shaggy?"

Shaggy stroked her hair and said "You support him. Just like you always have. We'll all support him, we'll keep in touch through letters, instant messaging, and the occasional phone call. He'll need you more than ever when he's gone even if he won't say as much. I know paranormal investigators aren't important jobs but we'll keep doing what we've been. I mean the only reason they haven't drafted Eric is because he's a tech expert. I don't know why they haven't drafted me, but if I do get drafted I'll protect Fred with everything I have. For now though I'll have to be the man of Mystery Inc and the head of the company. I mean Fred's usually the leader but like I can do things just as well as he can, and I guess I'll have to talk to my dad about taking over our company and asking if I can use it to help expand our contracts. For now though we can plan Fred's going away party and show him we will be waiting for his tour to be over."

Daphne wiped her eyes and said "Thanks Shaggy. It's just I don't know what I'll do without Fred, I mean I could always take up those modeling jobs I've been putting off, but what about the rest of Mystery Inc. Velma and I are usually in charge of finances and what not. Fred didn't really have all that much to do with leading the company except on investigations. So what do we do? I mean I think I love him, but I don't want to be stuck waiting on him forever. So Shaggy what do you suggest?"

Shaggy sighed wondering when he became the person Daphne asked for advice, not realizing that he had a different aura from the coward he'd been as little as a month ago. He said "You support him for as long as you can Daph. Like you stay his friend no matter what and if you don't think it'll work out you tell him to his face before he leaves and promise to see what happens when he gets back. We're not teenagers anymore, we can all make our own decisions so all I can say is search your heart and mind and find what feels right then go with it."

She smiled wiping her eyes and said "You're right. Thanks Shaggy. I think I'll go tell Velma the bad news. I can hold it together now. You're the best Shag." She kissed his cheek and left the room causing Dianna to laugh at the look on Shaggy's face. Shaggy turned to her seeing she wasn't mad then remembered what she said about reapers being used to having more than one mate of either gender.

Dianna giggled and said "The look on your face holder of my heart. It does me good to laugh again. I know you didn't expect that, but you shouldn't have frozen up over a peck on the cheek from a friend. Anyway, you want me to watch over your friend Fred when I get a hang on my powers, love?" He shook his head and she asked "Why not?"

Shaggy said softly "Because it's time we all grew up and this will do Fred good. I don't want him to die but he has to face this like every other soldier. It wouldn't be right for me to have you protect him and not everyone else in his unit, or his division, or his commanders. I can't protect Fred, and I can't ask you to do so unless we join the army, which I don't plan on doing cause it would break Daph to lose her friend as well as her boyfriend if something happens."

Dianna stared and said "Wow hun, that was well though out. I understand what you're saying but I feel like something bad may happen to your friend." Shaggy nodded. She sighed and said "As long as you know love. I'm sorry to say I may have to be the on e to reap his soul, if I am do you have anything you want me to tell him?"

Shaggy nodded and said "Yeah. I want you to tell him his friends will be alright without him and that we'll look out for each other, but that's only if you have to reap him." She nodded and kissed Shaggy gently then sat back on the couch. Shaggy started pacing and said "I'm starting to think there's a reason I haven't been drafted. Maybe it's a gods intervention or something but I don't know. Whatever it is I guess it means I have to take care of Daphne as a friend now more than ever." Dianna and Scooby nodded. Shaggy turned to Scooby and asked "What do you think is going to happen next Scoob?"

Scooby shrugged and said "Ri ron't row Raggy."

Shaggy nodded sadly and stretched then said "I'm going to make lunch, you two hungry?" Their stomachs rumbled in answer and he said "Alright lunch will be ready anywhere from fifteen min to half an hour. Like I'm starved too." He walked into the kitchen and started cooking allowing Scooby and Dianna to get to know each other as more than dog and reaper.

Half an hour later the two were laughing and joking like old friends when Shaggy called them in to eat. He set out three plates of pasta, meat sauce, and salad. They all dug in the two who didn't cook complimenting Shaggy on his delicious meal. Shaggy finished last and noticed the other two watching him then started to ask what was wrong when his phone rang. He answered it and said "Hello Shaggy Roger's speaking?"

Suddenly a girl exited the phone saying "Hey Coach, mind if I visit a while?" He instantly knew who this specter was and sighed. She giggled and said "That wasn't a no. If I can't visit now how about with the other girls in a few weeks?"

Shaggy sighed and said "Now's not the best time Phanty, a friend of mine just got drafted into the military so I have to host a going away party for him and keep track of my other friends so they don't do something stupid. How about come by in a month or two?" She nodded and went back through the phone lines to her parents' house where she'd called from. He said "Later Phanty," and hung up then turned to Dianna and said "That was Phantasma Phantom my former student and a poltergeist from Grimwood's Ghoul School's graduating class."

She blinked and said "Mrs. Grimwood's still teaching ghouls?" Shaggy nodded and she said "Wow she was rather old when I was a little girl. Does she look old?" Shaggy shook his head and she said "Amazing." He nodded and the two started talking about the differences in Grimwood's school past and present. Scooby listened in not really caring, just happy to see Shaggy so animated without being scared, he hadn't acted like this since he stopped reading Captain Cool comics. He yawned and curled up on his bed going to sleep while the human and reaper kept conversing.

After an hour Shaggy told Dianna he was going to go out and she asked if she could go with him. He agreed readily enough figuring it wouldn't hurt anything then took her to the mall. She was fascinated by all the shops, food stands, and technology. Shaggy chuckled and led her around telling her about it all as if she was a foreigner.

Eventually they walked into a clothing shop where Dianna tried on a Gothic outfit and found it fit. She grinned and even bought a choker that looked like a collar giggling to herself knowing who's name she'd have embossed upon it. Shaggy watched her show off and commented on each outfit she tried agreeing she looked better in darker colors, but saying she shouldn't only wear black. Shaggy blushed when she dragged him into a lingerie store where she showed off stockings, bras, and panties. He whistled a few times despite his blush and she bought a ton of things with lace, whether it was black, blood red, dark green, or dark blue he enjoyed it all. She smiled and Shaggy paid for everything she wanted in both stores then helped her check out some new music.

She enjoyed rock music more than anything, other than classical which she enjoyed immensely. He bought her an mp3 player and taught her how to use it, then purchased a few Cd's for her. She kissed his cheek and he had a grin that wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried to make it. They got dinner at the food court getting some to go for Scooby then went home.

They gave Scooby his food, which he dug into with gusto. After he finished the three started watching a horror movie. It made Dianna laugh though it scared the boys. She said "Sorry Shaggy Dear, but those monsters are nothing like real monsters. I mean come on most monsters don't target humans because they have no reason to. They did back in the dark ages but that was cause humans were encroaching onto their territory. I mean Vlad Dracula for example even kept human advisers until he could create the monster council of Transylvania. Afterward he kind of drained his advisers dry." Shaggy shivered at that. The three all went to bed about two hours later after everyone showered, luckily the building had plenty of hot water because Dianna luxuriated in a hot shower.

As they climbed into bed Scooby hopped up to the foot of it, Shaggy and Dianna climbed in together and Shaggy kissed Dianna goodnight. She hugged him and held him close as she drifted off almost as if afraid he was going to vanish over night. As Shaggy fell asleep he found himself back in the future of his dreams.

 _Shaggy walked into a long hallway of mirrors and said "Dear, Dianna? Sheila? Aqua? Are any of you here?"_

 _Suddenly someone covered his eyes and whispered "Guess who me laird."_

 _Shaggy blinked and said "Ummm, what do you mean by the me laird talk?"_

 _The girl covering his eyes said "Well me laird it means my lord. I think you should remember me from a time when you were at a horse ranch. I was just a young girl at the time but we met and bonded over the horses." Shaggy thought about it trying to remember that time. He knew it was shortly before he met Scooby but he just couldn't bring it to the forefront of his mind. He sighed and said as much making the girl smile and say "Let me pull it forward." He nodded and she started massaging his temples with her fingers taking him back. Slowly the world around them faded and they reappeared at a large ranch where they raised riding horses for all sorts of things._

 _Shaggy opened his eyes but the girl covered them and said "Just listen to the world around you, you'll remember as time goes on." Shaggy nodded and she said "It all started when you and your parents arrived." Shaggy could almost see his parents car pulling up in front of him, and himself climbing out. The girl continued "You were wearing a blue t shirt and shorts. Your parents weer talking to the owners of the stables, and you went exploring. Eventually you were allowed to go out into the fields with the horses." Shaggy nodded starting to remember even as a younger him did as she said. She continued "Your father had told you to be careful, but you were so sure the animals wouldn't hurt you. After all your mother always said horses were loving creatures that took care of the young."_

 _She paused and breathed deeply enjoying the scent of fresh cut hay and said "You walked out to a fresh cut hay field and from there headed to the field the horses were congregating within then sat down on the fence. That's where we met. I was six to your five. You called me over when you saw me playing among the horses as if they were old friends. I was a little taller than you, had bright red hair, that I still have today, dark forest green eyes, and was wearing a dark green dress with sandals."_

 _He nodded at every word and said "Yeah you said you were there checking up on the colts and fillies. I thought you were being sarcastic but you weren't. You were seriously looking over the foals, younger colts, and fillies, and even the older colts and fillies. The mares let you through without any trouble almost as if they bowed to your will when mom said that horses were even more protective of their own young than the young of other animals they allowed near their herds."_

 _She nodded into his shoulder which he felt and said "What did I tell you my name was Shaggy?"_

 _Shaggy smiled and said "Epona. You said your name was Epona and that it was the name of the goddess of horses." She giggled and nodded he said "So you aren't a child anymore, or were you ever a child because I don't and didn't know any children with you way with animals. When I told my parents about you they went out looking but they couldn't find you and asked if I really saw you. I said I may have imagined it but the head of the ranch,a Celtic man named Angus McCall, said that he worshiped the goddess Epona and she liked to pretend to be a young girl and hide among the animals meeting those she found worthy. He said he'd met you only three times and each time you had told him of problems with the herd. I met you again before we left and you kissed me on the cheek calling me a young laird I believe."_

 _She smiled and said "Right ye are me laird. I called you a young laird and promised to watch over you as well as tell other pantheons about you. Which I did. Ami, Arty, the Norse goddesses and Valkyries, and so many others. You know we've all been keeping in touch through your online gaming and what not, we all have also been watching you slowly push away the darkness in the hearts of your friends, including what you did for young Daphne Blake just this afternoon. So if you know who I am, then can you remember which pantheon I'm a major goddess of and what that means to be watched over by gods and goddesses, me laird?"_

 _Shaggy grinned and said "Of course my goddess. I remember you being Epona adopted by Rome but born in the Celtic highlands long before man. You never gave up on the Celts even as you embraced being a symbol of fertility and the roman cavalry's goddess. Can I face you milady?" She nodded into his shoulder and he turned around wrapping his arms around her staring into her beautiful forest green eyes. She was wearing an emerald dress, a torc of gold, and bracers on her arms. She was standing in front of a pure white mare which was pawing the ground. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled and he said "Epona mother of horses, and so much more. How are you milady?"_

 _She giggled and said "Ah me laird, I am good. I just came to check on you and tell you that now you ride with me and the fallen. The moment you embraced a reaper into your household you embraced all the gods and goddesses of death. Even the crone now has an eye on you." Shaggy knew the crone was a name of the Morrigan. She smirked seeing he knew her and said "Yes the Morrigan is interested in you. She never married Dagda, only lay with him once."_

 _Shaggy smiled and said "Send her my thanks for watching over me and my friends just as you have my thanks lady Epona." Epona giggled and kissed his cheek then he said "Why did you come to see me though?"_

 _She smirked and said "You are mine Shaggy Rogers. I marked you that day, but I know that you will be with many. You're heart attracts many. Now if only your strength and courage matched your kindness and honesty. I think we'll have to train you up. So eventually come to the isles. We will train you in our ways as the other gods will, and some day you will meet children of the different gods. I ask you to watch out for the demigods and protect them where you can. It's only fair since the gods can't protect them much as they wish they could."_

 _Shaggy nodded and said "If you gods and goddesses see me as family then your children are family as far as I'm concerned. However I won't know any gods or goddesses children unless there is some way to learn who they are upon sight."_

 _She smiled and said "Ah that's the beauty of it. I will be granting you magic sight so you can see the way we divine do. You already have death sight from your reaper girl."_

 _He blinked and said "I do?"_

 _She nodded and said "Aye me laird ye do. Ye have the sight of the dead and it allows you to also see when one is dying. Eventually it will evolve into soul sight if you work with it. However until that time you will be stuck only knowing the dead and being able to help them move along. I ask that you don't lose hope in the world and that you do what you can to save it, the magical and mundane worlds, and the multiverse. Not all of the multiverse but the parts that are tied to your reality at least. Anyway Shaggy I must return to my home. I'll leave you back to your dream where more of your girls await you. I think I hear the other goddesses calling my name, they're probably surprised that you aren't acting high and mighty from talking to a goddess and starting to finally believe me about what I saw within your heart."_

 _Shaggy smiled and bowed then said "Merry Meet, and Merry Part. May we meet again within this world or the next until the end of time. May the wheel turn and the great serpent live on, as the threads continue moving along their path. Farewell milady and tell the other gods and goddesses thank you from me." Epona nodded and smiled then vanished leaving Shaggy sitting in a large couch with Dear, Aqua, Sheila, and another girl all standing around him._

 _Shaggy smiled and said "Hello Ladies."_

 _They giggled and said "Hello Love, it appears that you saw your friend Epona again." He nodded and they said "Wonderful," then Sheila said "So how are you my wonderful Bloke?" Aqua said "My prince how does thee fare?" Dear said "I'm glad we finally met Dear Heart." The fourth figure, a fox with nine tails behind it said "Call me Kit my Renai."_

 _Shaggy blinked and said "I know the other three from previous meetings, but when do I meet you Kit?"_

 _She giggled and said "Shortly after meeting Sheila you come to Japan for the second time where we meet again. The first time is when you first come to Japan with Scooby Doo." Shaggy nodded and she said "Girls can I be the one who gets to talk to him tonight, then the four of us the next time we talk to him?"_

 _The others muttered amongst themselves and eventually nodded filing out of the room after giving Shaggy a kiss, or lick in the case of Sheila. Shaggy smiled and said "So Kit what would you like to talk about?"_

 _Kit giggled and hopped into his lap then licked his cheek and said "I came to talk to you about your future with all of us." He nodded and she smiled some more then said "So let me start with this. The children will start arriving five years after you meet your first girl. The second, third, and fourth girl will join you by their own free will before the ghouls come after you. As for your first born, they are special. Eventually the goddesses and gods will have quests for you but first you must learn from so many different people."_

 _Shaggy sighed and said "I don't think I could handle being married to so many of you. I am a mere mortal, well not so mortal anymore, but I am still just human. I don't have the ability to be in many places at once, I don't have the ability to please all of you, and I don't doubt I'd spend all my life trying to make each and everyone of you and our children happy but it just seems like I'll fail."_

 _Kit asked "Do you mean that?"_

 _He blinked and said "Mean what?"_

 _She smiled at his cluelessness and said "That you would probably spend every day of your life trying to please each of us, and our children?" When he nodded she giggled and said "Then you are the right man my hatsukoi. If you believe that we will expect everything from you you're wrong. We'll probably try to get you to spend your time with us but we know you have a life outside of us. So long as you keep us first and foremost in your heart we'll all be happy. After all it's not as if you have to worry about dying of old age by the time you are done with everything. Maybe one day you can settle down for good. However first you will have to do a lot of tasks for the gods, goddesses, monsters, and men. I don't believe any of us want you to be anyone but you."_

 _Shaggy smiled and said "Thanks Kit. I guess you're right that I have nothing to worry about, plus I can always count on you girls to help me get through everything. Though I don't know why you all think I'm not human just because I can talk to monsters. I'm terrified of all of you yet at the same time I'm not. It's like weird. Like what do you think causes it?" She shrugged and he said "Does it have to do with Shadow, whoever he is?" She shrugged again and he sighed then popped his back and cuddled the nine tailed fox who was currently only the size of a large dog, slightly smaller than Scooby. Shaggy kissed her nose and said "So what can you tell me about the gods nad goddesses?"_

 _She smiled and said "Many of them are interested in you. I don't know why because the goddesses that come to the house don't talk about work but they all talk about a new coming of time. I don't know what that means either, so don't ask. Epona is the only one who will say anything and that is that her claim on you supersedes all of ours. No one is brave enough to argue with her. Of course the gods have their eyes on your friends too, but not as much as you and those interested in you."_

 _Shaggy nodded and stretched then said "So Kit, love, how many species are there that you think are tied to me?"_

 _Kit giggled and said "I can't tell you just how many there are. I can say that every race with a female is tied to you in some way and that your soul grows with each one. How it grows I don't know, but you are something more than a reaper, human, monster, god, or demon. I don't know what you are, neither do the other girls but you never feel completely human after each of us are tied to you. Shaggy, Scooby changes with you. I don't know why. Hell it's strange and honestly I think Scooby isn't exactly a normal dog but he changes in other ways." Shaggy blinked and wondered what she meant she saw his confusion and shrugged slightly unable to tell him due to a Geas._

 _Shaggy sighed and said "Why do I keep feeling like things are hidden from me for a reason?"_

 _Kit smiled and said "Because they are me rabu." Shaggy knew the words she was using were Japanese but he wasn't sure about Rabu. She saw his confusion and said "Love. Rabu is love in Japanese because we don't' have l or v sounds. It's just saying love like speaking English." He nodded slowly and accepted that then hugged her tightly. She smiled and said "I rabu you Shaggy." Shaggy smiled and kissed her nose then let her hop off his lap and stood up walking to the bookshelf. She watched him and said "You can't remember anything you read, remember?"_

 _Shaggy nodded and said "Yeah just stretching my legs. I was talking to Epona before I came here." She blinked and muttered under her breath about the crimson haired goddess. Shaggy laughed and said "I can see there is some competition between you girls even if you don't want to admit to it." She blushed and looked down only to feel him rubbing her ears smiling_

 _She smiled up at him and said "I love you Shaggy. I don't say it in English that much, but I do. I find it hard to speak your native tongue even though I've learned it from years of studying foreigners. I trust you'll be happy to talk to everyone next time you come back?" Shaggy nodded and she said "Wonderful. I think you're starting to awaken Shaggy, so I'll just say that it's time for you to wake up and that I love you with all my heart, and don't be afraid to save the animals in the traps that are set by hunters just because the hunters would be angry."_

 _He nodded slightly and stretched then popped his back as he started to wake up he called out "I love you girls, tell our children I can't wait for them to be born and that honestly my brightest days are by having you by my side."_

He woke up and stretched yawning then felt Dianna clinging to him whimpering in her sleep. He started stroking her hair whispering in her ear that everything would be ok. He glanced at the foot of the bed and saw Scooby just twitching in his sleep as if chasing Scooby Snacks. He smiled and laughed softly then whispered "I'm glad you're doing good Scoob." He turned back to Dianna and held her close until she calmed down then laid back in bed with her laying her head on his chest. He noticed that her hair was a lighter red than Epona's and wondered if she had Celtic blood in her veins.

Shaggy closed his eyes dozing just barely as the other two held onto his legs and torso respectively. He rubbed his hand down Scooby's back and through Dianna's hair until they both woke up gently and relaxedly. They rubbed their eyes and looked around for Shaggy then smiled when they felt him under their legs, arms, paws, hands, and feet.

Shaggy smiled and said "Good morning you two. I had an interesting dream. Did you two sleep well?" They nodded both thinking they slept especially well toward their waking moment as they found a lot of relaxation in his touching them. Scooby didn't know why but he started to see Shaggy as something more than a friend, while Dianna saw Shaggy as her heart, soul, and so much more.

Dianna asked "Are you alright Shaggy love?" Shaggy nodded and she said "Good I'm going to go get started on breakfast then." He nodded while scratching Scooby's ears the dog humming in pleasure. The dog smiled at Shaggy and watched Dianna leave the bed. Scooby got up and stretched out then popped his spine, tail, and paws.

As the three started their day there was a knock at the door. Shaggy got up and answered it saying "Hell...oh it's you, what do you want?"

 _ **Shaggy's Harem so far:**_

 _ **Sheila the dragon girl**_

 _ **Dianna the Reaper**_

 _ **Aqua the mermaid**_

 _ **Kit the nine tailed kitsune**_

 _ **The Celtic Goddess Epona**_

 _ **Possible members:**_

 _ **The ghoul girls**_

 _ **The hex girls**_

 _ **Daphne**_

 _ **Crystal**_

 _ **Amber**_

 _ **Lena**_

 _ **Googie**_

 _ **Sadie Mae Scroggins**_

 _ **Shelly**_

 _ **Meadow**_

 _ **Mae Ling**_

 _ **Morrigan**_

 _ **For now that's all the possible girls of course that doens't mean any of these girls will end up with Shaggy or all of them will, we'll see. So se you next time everybody hope you enjoyed and dont' forget to be on the lookout for the next chapter as well as the halloween special and omakes will be starting in the next chapter as well as I will be accepting omakes from anyone who wants to write in this world I'm creating, so beck maybe you're omake will become canon if you send it to me and it fits with my plans.**_


End file.
